Naruto: Demon Descendant
by etheral-23
Summary: Naruto found something more than the Kage Bushin technique in the Scroll of Seals, something ancient, powerful, from the time of the Sage of Six Paths. The very origin of the Uzumaki Clan.
1. Chapter 1

_Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only OCs belong to me._

* * *

><p>Mizuki told Naruto that he could pass if he approved this test, stealing the Scroll of Seals. The blonde haired boy wanted to become a ninja, and more than anything, a Hokage, nothing would stop him from passing the test.<p>

Naruto laid on the ground while looking at the scroll, reading its content of forbidden techniques.

"Kage Bushins?..." He read, and then his shoulders dropped in disappointment, "Man, I suck at those" He keep on looking at the content of the scroll. "Let's see what else there is…"

Suddenly, the scroll seemed to come alive, the large paper began to unroll itself, making the scroll thinner and thinner, the letters were only a blur as Naruto, with wide eyes, watched them move at great speed.

"What the hell?" He said, not understanding what was happening.

Suddenly the scroll reached its end, only a small piece of the paper remained strapped onto the rod. Naruto looked at the drawing in front of him, it was a circle with four triangular form pointing to a inner red circle that had a curvy line swirling to its center. It reminded Naruto of the swirl like symbol that every shinobi wore in the back of their vests or the upper arm section of their shirts, but most of all, the symbol he wore in the back of his own jumpsuit and adornment on his left shoulder.

Then he noticed the letters written on the paper. It said…

"_To whoever is reading, If you have found this message, then the seal must have recognized you as a member of the Uzumaki Clan_…_"_

Naruto stopped reading and blinked. Uzumaki _Clan_?... He had a clan?. He decided to keep reading and then find out more about that.

"…_my name is Kerosuke, founder of the Uzumaki Clan, I have sealed something of great value into this scroll, so when the time comes, an Uzumaki would release it and claim his or her rightful heritage"_

Something of great value for him and him alone?. Now _that _sounded interesting.

"_To release the content sealed inside, draw some of your blood and place it upon the symbol of our clan. Do it, and the gift I have left for future generations of Uzumakis, shall be yours"_

"All right then" He said with a cheerful grin, he pulled out a kunai, and made a small cut on the palm of his hand, when blood started come out of the wound, he pressed his palm into the symbol of his supposed clan.

Suddenly the seal started to shine, a current of electricity ran through his arm and went straight to his belly.

As fast as it began it stopped.

"That's it!" He shouted, an angry look forming on his face. "Where's the 'valuable thing' of my 'rightful heritage'?"

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted as he approached, jumping from tree to tree.

"Oh, hey Iruka-sensei!" Naruto waved at him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, inside Naruto's mind, Kurama, the Kyuubi no Yoko, stood up inside his cage as he felt a presence entering his jailors inner world. He could feel a powerful chakra that was much like his own, so big it could easily rival the Seven Tail's own chakra levels.<p>

He knew who this person was. A figure came out of the shadows and stood in front of the cage.

It was humanoid in form, but its skin was as black as coal and was somewhat scaly, at the end of its fingers, red claw like nails made their presence, the color really stood up over the coaled black. The figure was dressed in tight long sleeved red coat-robe, on the back was the symbol of the Uzumaki Clan, on its waist there were two katanas strapped, one on each side of the hips, both of the handles were blue strapped. Its face was as black and scaly as the rest of his body, behind his black lips, his teeth were as sharp as razors, scarlet and metallic-like hair fell from his head, reaching the end of its neck.

"**Kerosuke, is that you?**" He asked, somewhat incredulously.

"Kurama" His demon comrade greeted in a hoarse dark voice. "I felt your chakra the moment I entered into the boy"

"**What are you doing here?**" The fox asked.

"Well" The demon Kerosuke shrugged. "I figured sealing myself so one day one of my descendants would release me into their beings so I could share my wisdom with them" He said nonchalantly.

"**Why do I have trouble in believing you?**" Kurama deadpanned. "**And what wisdom?**"

"Har har" Kerosuke laughed sarcastically. "All right you got me, there is actually a purpose of why I did that"

"**And that is…?**" Trailed off the fox, waiting for an answer, but all he got was blank stare.

"Can't tell you"

"**I see…**" Nevertheless of whatever purpose the old demon had in mind, Kurama saw his chance. "**Many things has happened, it's been over seven hundred years since the last time we've met, humans try to use us, the Bijuu, as weapons, please, release me so my power won't be wrongly used**"

"No" Was the only answer.

"**WHAT!**" Kurama roared, his eyes wide with fury.

"I can feel you Kurama, you're… different from when Rikudo created you and the others" He said with a sad look on his eyes. "I can fell you are so full of hatred and anger… what happened to you?"

"**...Humans happened…**" The demon fox hissed while resting once again over the wet floor.

"I'm sorry" Kerosuke said, he looked at the paper with the word seal in it, seemingly holding the bars together, but the old demon knew better.

Kerosuke jumped in front of the seal, holding himself with one of the bars, he pressed his hand against the paper, feeling the lock behind it.

'_The person who made this seal deserves my applause, he or she sealed half of Kurama's chakra, into the boy, and hid the key to unlock the rest elsewhere… the quality of this seal seems indicates that it was made by someone from my clan, or a seal master as talented as them_' He analyzed the seal with great interest, thinking who could have done something like this. Suddenly his eyes narrowed. '_Wait, this seems feels like a variation of my Trigram Seals, there are at least, five, six, seven… eight_' His eyes narrowed even more in suspicion. _'An Eight Trigram Seal?... Something like this should require help from godly power to work, like…_' His eyes shouted open when realization dawned on him. '_…like the Death God… to think my descendants created such a powerful seal at the cost of their lives… I have to admit I am somewhat proud_' He stopped himself as felt something even more strange. '_What is this?... The person also sealed two different chakras into this seal, one them indicates it's from the person who made the seal, well that kind of answer if my family did this, and the other one…_' His eyes widened. A small grin formed on his lips. '_Let's see, I think I can meet my family without wasting their chakra, clearly they sealed it inside for a reason_'

* * *

><p>In a place full of many colorful lights and shapeless forms, Minato Namikaze appeared, standing over an invisible floor, it seemed the time came for him to…<p>

"Minato?" A very familiar and loved voice called him, in front of him stood his wife, Kushina, a stranged adorning her face.

"Kushina?" He said, it was impossible, that they both were there at the same time. "It can't be possible that Naruto unleashed eight tails AND is trying to tame the Kyuubi at the same time"´

"Worry not, nothing of sorts is happening right now" A new voice spoke, and out of nowhere a demonic figure appeared, Minato and Kushina looked at the creature with wide eyes, they could clearly feel its chakra was overwhelming like a Bijuu, but the strange thing was that it wasn't as malevolent as theirs. "And don't worry about your chakra, I made sure it can't be wasted while having… _meetings_ like these"

"Who… who are you?" Asked Kushina, feeling shocked that its chakra felt incredibly much like her _own_.

The creature grinned.

"I am Kerosuke, Master of Seals, Scarlet Whirlpool of the West, the Redeemed Demon, close friend of the great Sage of Six Paths, and patriarch of the Uzumaki Clan!" He introduced himself, his voice never faltering and full of pride.

Minato and Kushina looked at the demon with wide eyes, and responded in the only way they could.

THUMP! THUMP!

They fainted.

"Huh" Said the coal scaled demon, his slitted blue eyes watched the now unconscious figures in front of him. "Didn't know one could faint while being _dead_"

Kushina slowly awoke from _slumber_, standing on her butt, she lazily rubbed her eyes.

"What a strange nightamre 'ttebane" She whispered.

"Uhm, Kushina" She turned to look at her husband who was standing right next to the scarlet demon. "It wasn't a dream"

"What?, Oh no, my dream was that Naruto married Hiashi-teme's daughter, and she was a _weirdo_, and I had to put up with the Hyuuga traditions for rest of my life" Both men sweatdropped at this. "This is actually a nice wakeup call back to reality… even though reality really sucks"

"Going back to the matter at hand, we must speak my great-great-great-great-great-you-get-the-idea-granddaughter"

* * *

><p><em>Please! leave reviews!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only OCs belong to me._

* * *

><p>Inside Naruto's mind, the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namika, along with his wife, Kushina, stood next to each other, waiting an explanation from the new being that now resided into their son's body. The self proclaimed founder of the Uzumaki Clan.<p>

"How can we trust you?" Asked Minato, a serious look overcoming his features. "How do we know you're telling the truth?" He wasn't going to let his son be in danger of any kind.

"You can feel our chakras here, can you not?" The demon asked rhetorically. His slitted blue eyes showed he was somewhat annoyed. "Surely you can tell that my chakra and hers, although not in the same quantities, are very much similar"

Minato casted a quick glace to his wife, he couldn't deny their chakras felt similar. And that worried him to no end.

"It's one of the gifts I left to my clan, all my descendants are born with large amounts of chakra, somewhat similar to my own" He explained, placing one hand on his hip, and raising another. "Not to mention, stamina, longevity, and healing abilities, although a little weaker than my own" He grinned a little. "And let's not forget my knowledge of seals" He then frowned bothered by something. "By the way, you know who I am, but I still don't know your names"

"Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure" Said Minato.

"Kuhina Uzumaki" Introduced herself the red haired woman.

"No idead what a Hokage is, and this Hidden Village Amongst the Leafs must be very well hidden for me to know where it is" Said bluntly the demon. "I imagine the boy whose mind we're in is your child, is he not?" He earned a nod from Minato.

"That doesn't matter right now. All clans know of their founders, why have I never heard about you?" Asked Kushina, surely being descendants of a demon would very much be remembered, even if it was hundreds of years ago. But, there was also the fact that maybe her clan wouldn't have wanted to acknowledge that their founder was a demon.

"I told my sons, grandchildren and my wife to never reveal anything about me" Kerosuke began. "Think about it, a demon the founder of a clan, our family would have been persecuted and driven to extinction. Since then, it's been a secret that only clan heads know, and it's been passed down to future clan heads"

"I'm… or was, the heiress of the clan, and still, I've never heard about you" Said back Kushina, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Normally the secret it's passed down when the heirs are old enough, it seems that you died before they told" He then looked her descendant with a confused look. "But, it's strange, judging by your looks, you should have been old enough to know before you died" He placed a hand under his dark chin and trailed off. "I wonder why they didn't told you"

Kushina dropped her gaze to the invisible floor, she had a pretty good idea of why she never found out. Kerosuke immediately saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Child" He spoke in a firm tone, calling for Kushina to look at him in the eye. She looked at him, and saw great concern on his face. "What has happened to our family?" He asked, fearing the worst.

Kushina looked at him with awe. In his eyes, she saw actual worry, sadness and fear, he actually cared for her clan. The red haired woman sighed, and took a deep breath, trying to find the strength to explain the terrible situation to his, by this point she was willing to admit it, ancestor.

"It's gone…" She finally said. "Our clan… is no more"

Kerosuke was devastated. He's eyes trailed from one place to another, not really looking at anything. The word _gone_ flashed through his mind over and over, exploding like thunders. His lips closing and opening, his head slowly shaking, his heart skipped more than one beat.

"My legacy…" He said, his voice ringing hollow. "My descendants, my family…" A single tear escaped his right eye. "…gone"

Minato and Kushina looked at him with sympathy, that demon… no, that man, was crushed by finding out the truth of his clan, a clan in which, they now realized, he loved all of its members with all his heart.

"What happened?" He suddenly asked, his hoarse voice was full of rage.

"War happened" Was Minato the one who answered.

Kerosuke furiously ran a hand through his metallic scarlet hair. His clan destroyed by the very thing he and his friend Rikudo Sennin sought to end. Seven hundred years he's been away, and war still lasted.

"Damn it, 'ttebaki" He hissed.

A few minuts of silence passed, Minato and Kushina patiently waited for the old demon to calm down. Kushina understood quite perfectly how painful it was to lose an entire family… and the family lost was as much as hers as Kerosukes'.

Kushina was about to speak some words of comfort to him, but she stopped herself as she realized something.

"'ttebaki?" She said, arching a confused eyebrow.

"Yeah" He sighed. His voice still had some sadness left in it. His eyes showed annoyance at his own actions. "It's something I say when lose my calm" Minato and Kushina blinked. "Shame, my descendants who turn out hotheads all seem to say something similar"

"Oh God" Kushina sighed, as her shoulders dropped. "Naruto's going to have that as well isn't he?"

"If he's anything like you I afraid he will…" Whispered Minato. "At least you now know it's not your fault" He said, trying to cheer her up.

"Hey, you're right!" Kushina beamed. She then turned at her ancestor and pointed at him with an angry finger. "It's all your damn fault 'ttebane!"

"How is that my fault? 'ttebaki!" Shouted back the demon.

"It was fine for us to inherit your chakra, longevity, and stamina. Why did you leave a damn catchphrase too? 'ttebane!"

"An involuntary catchphrase is not part of the genes 'ttebaki!"

Minato sweatdropped as he watched his wife and her ancestor argue. It's true what they say, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, and Kerosuke was the roots of that tree.

"Anyway" Kerosuke sighed. But a vein on his forehead threatened to explode. "I need to tell about the reason of why I am here, so listen well"

The Yellow Flash and the Red Hot-Blooded Habenero, nodded, and remained quite.

"A thousand years ago, we, the demons from Yomi, came to the world with only one purpose… to destroy everything in our wake" In front of him, the couples' eyes widened in horror. "We followed the wishes of our master… Amatsu-Mikaboshi" He hissed at name with anger and hatred.

"The God of Evil?" Minato gasped.

"I thought the old gods were just myths" Said Kushina, not quite believing what she was hearing.

"Amatsu-Mikaboshi was the face of evil in the heart of darkness, he hated the other gods and the humans, and he hated them because his brethren reigned over the world of mankind, while they left him to rot in the darkness of the underworld" Kerosuke began, narrating the events of a thousand of years ago. "But he couldn't escape the Yomi, instead, he ripped off his right eye, and transformed it into a terrible monster. That creature became the Juubi, the Ten Tailed Beast. Amatsu-Mikaboshi managed to open a portal and send the Juubi and many demons through it, so that we could destroy the real world"

"I am ashamed to say that back then, I used to be monster that only thirsted for blood and battle… but that changed when I met him, Rikudo Sennin" He smiled at the memory of his old friend. "I don't how he did, but he changed me, he… had that light that made people follow him. Fortunately, not only he redeemed me, but also many demons, together alongside his human allies, we drove Amatsu-Mikaboshi's forces back to Yomi" He's voice then grew more serious. "But the Juubi was extremely powerful, it couldn't be killed, instead Rikudo sealed the beast inside him"

"He became a Jinchuuriki" Kushina whispered in awe, her thoughts of Mito-sama being the first jinchuuriki in history were wrong.

"Yes, with the Juubis's power, with a part of Amatsu-Mikaboshi's power, he truly became a god, with his yin chakra he could shape things out of nothingness, and with his yang chakra he breathed life into them, he called this power Banbutsu Sōzō(Creation of All Things)" At this point Kerosuke sighed. "As time passed his body grew older, in fear of the beast escaping, Rikudo used the Banbutsu Sōzō to split the Ten Tails chakra into nine, and thus, he created the Nine Bijuu"

"After creating the Bijuu, he gathered a massive amount of earth to seal the Juubi's physical remains, and then lunched the stone prison into space, thus creating the moon"

"Unbelievable" Whispered Minato, astonished at finding out extent of the mythical Sage of Six Paths's power.

"The moon? !" Shouted Kushina. "You have got to be kidding 'ttebane!"

"It is no joke"

"That still doesn't explain why did you seal yourself" Said Minato, arching an eyebrow.

"Before dying, Rikudo told me that one day would come an individual that would bring peace to the world" Said Kerosuke. "That this individual would be a my descendant, as well as his" Minato and Kushina's eyes widened once more.

"You're saying…" Whispered Kushina.

"Years after his death, I married his youngest son's granddaughter"

"Naruto is the one Rikudo Sennin spoke of?" Kushina whispered once again in disbelief.

"I told you he would be the world's revolutionary" Beamed Minato with a bright smile. "Didn't I tell would be the world's revolutionary?"

"Yes, you did honey…" Kushina deadpanned "And that also explains the link between the Senju and the Uzumaki" Said Minato.

"Indeed" Nodded Kerosuke. "So I sealed myself to help my and Rikudo's descendant when the time comes, knowing that one day he would find the scroll with the seal"

"How could have known that?" Asked Minato, his eyes showed confusion. "You didn't know how long you would be sealed, nor if it was going to the chosen one who would find the seal"

"There is another thing I should explain" Said Kerosuke. "Rikudo's blood could create a dormant Kekkei Genkai, that only awoke every so generations, for example, some people could inherit a special chakra similar to his, that could allow them to control the Bijuu, others, although I haven't seen it back then since his oldest son, could inherit the Rinnegan." He explained. This explained "I designed the seal so it would react not only to my blood and chakra, but also to Rikudos'"

"Naruto has the Sage's chakra?" Said Minato, his eyes showed nothing but awe.

"Yes, I imagine that there are other jinchuurikis in the world now, and if my speculations are correct, then the way they use their Bijuus's power is much more different than the way Naruto will be able to use it when he masters all of Kurama's chakra, because of his own chakra likeness with Rikudos'"

"Kurama?" Asked Kushina in confusion.

"That's the Kyuubi's name" Kerosuke answered, arching an eyebrow in confusion. "He never told you that?"

"We never really had a good relationship" Kushina deadpanned.

"I see…" The demon granted the humans a few minutes of silence so they could process all things he had just said. "So!" He then beamed, giving them a bright smile. "Your son is asleep now, but I'm sure he won't mind waking up in here to meet you"

* * *

><p><em>Please! leave reviews!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only OCs belong to me._

* * *

><p>Naruto laid on his, he had awoken much more sooner than he's used to, but he was having many problems to do so, it was very early in the morning, but yet, he couldn't bring himself to sleep. Yes he was happy he graduated and learned a cool technique, but there was the whole business of Mizuki turning out to be a traitor, who was just using him in order to achieve his objectives.<p>

Not to mention that he was the container of the terrible demon that attacked the village twelve years ago and killed many innocent people, including Iruka's parents.

Naruto now understood everything. Why peopled treated him like a pest, as a monster, why the grownups told their children to stay away from him… it explained why he had been alone all of his life.

No… Iruka-sensei and Hokage-jiji always have been there.

Even though his parents were killed by the Nine Tailed Fox, Iruka didn't resented Naruto in any way. He was one of few people who saw past the Kyuubi and saw him for who he really was, he became the closest thing he ever had to a father.

Jiji has been very kind to him since he was little, as the Hokage, it was obvious that he knew about the beast inside him. But that never stopped him from being like a grandfather to him. He was probably the most wise and kind man in the whole village.

Naruto started to think… that maybe being Hokage meant more than being the strongest person in the village.

And of course, how could he forget about the old man Teuchi and Ayame-nechan. The ramen cook obviously knew about the fox, after all, every adult in the village knew, but still, he had always been very nice to him.

Naruto didn't know if Ayame knew about the truth about him, but since he was little she always made sure he arrived safely at home after finishing eating at Ichiraku's.

Even if he didn't have a lot of friends… he certainly had some very precious people in his life.

A bright sincere smile formed on his lips. This wasn't the smile he used to hide his pain, but the one he used to express his true happiness.

Maybe… his life wasn't so bad after all. He closed his eyes once more.

* * *

><p>Next thing Naruto knew, he was in some kind of sewer, metallic covered all his surroundings, and water was the only thing below his feet. There was no kind of light that could illuminate the dreadful place.<p>

In front of him, there were two large bar doors that were being held together by a piece of paper with the kanji 'Seal' on it.

"**So…**" A deep demonic voice spoke from behind the bars. "**…my container finally appears before me**" Naruto's eyes widened in terror as realization dawned on him.

"You're…" He gasped.

"**Come closer kit**" The demon commanded.

The blonde haired boy was about to step forward. Suddenly another figure appeared at his side. This newcomer was wearing red jacket-like robes, his visible skin was as black as coal, and as scaly as lizards'. His eyes were slitted like those of an animal, and were as blue as his own eyes. Another noticeable trait, was his metallic scarlet hair that reached the end of its neck.

"Sorry Ku, I need some time with the kid" The creature spoke in a hoarse voice, looking at the giant red eyes behind the bars.

"**GAAH!**" The Nine Tails roared. "**You're always such a spoilsport!**"

"It's my reason for living" The creature said nonchalantly. Then, it turned to look at Naruto, who backed away a little. "Hi there, name's Kerosuke, founder of the Uzumaki Clan"

"…gah…" Was the only thing, remotely eloquent, that Naruto could say.

"I get that a lot" Kerosuke said. "Say kid, I really want to talk to you, but there are two people who want to talk to you even more"

* * *

><p>Suddenly the whole scenery changed. It was no longer a sewer, far from it, it was some kind of limitless space with formless figures of many colors. Naruto and Kerosuke stood over an invisible floor, and a few meters in front of them, stood two figures.<p>

One was a beautiful woman with long red hair, she wore an outfit consisting of a high-collared, short sleeved blouse under a long, loose fitting dress, on her left wrist she wore a dark blue band. She also wore purple shinobi sandals. Upon seeing him, the woman started crying.

The other figure was a tall man with spiky blonde hair, two bangs of it fell at both sides of his face, he wore a shinobi vest, a headband on his forehead, and a high collared white jacked with flame designs at the bottom. The man was giving a bright smile.

Naruto knew immediately who the man was.

"Yondaime… Hokage" He whispered.

"I'm happy to see you… Naruto" The great Yellow Flash spoke, in a tender tone.

"You… you know my name?" The blonde haired boy gasped.

"Of course I do… I'm your father after all"

Naruto felt the whole weight of the world crushing down on him. A mixture of emotions flowing throughout his entire body. Happiness, confusion, sadness, anger.

"I understand how you must be feeling right now…" Minato spoke with a soft voice. "If you want to hit me, do it" As soon as those words left his mouth, Naruto gave him a strong punch in the gut. "Kah" He gasped in pain. Minato turned to look at his son who was crying his eyes out.

"How could you have sealed the damned fox into your own son? !" He shouted. "Do you have any idea what problems I had since I was little? !" He's breathing was hard and erratic. "Because of that I couldn't make any friends, and everyone was so mean to me, and… and I didn't know why, then, then I found out they blamed me for what the fox did, when he killed all those people, even, even Iruka-sensei's parents and I, I…" His words were interrupted by the tight hug the red haired woman was giving him.

The woman was crying as much as he was, yet, she was holding him with tenderness and a warm he had never felt before. It… was such a wonderful feeling, he didn't want it to stop. Ever.

"I'm sorry" The woman sobbed. "We placed such a great burden in you, and I…" She gasped a great amount of air. "I wasn't there for you… I wasn't there to love you"

Naruto's heart skipped a beat.

"You… you're mine…" Without even finishing that sentence, he tightly wrapped his arms around the woman, further closing the space between them. "I…" He cried. "I've always wanted to meet you 'ttebayo… kaa-chan"

"'ttebayo" She sniffed. A happy smile forming on her lips. "You're really are my son"

A tear rolled down Minato's cheek as he watched the two people he loved more than anything in the entire world, hold each other in a tender hug. Slowly, he kneeled before his wife and child, placing one arm around Kushina, and another over Naruto.

They were together once more, a family once again. And none of the three of them was ever going to let go. Kerosuke watched the event before him with a big smile, he sighed in happiness. His descendants, his family was happy, and that was all he needed to feel happy right now.

They didn't know how long the hug lasted, but Kerosuke gave them all the time in the world. After that, Naruto, overjoyed, wanted to ask them many questions. They told him about how they met and fell in love. Then, Minato and Kushina proceeded to tell him about the truth of what happened the day of his birth, beginning by the truth about her being the previous container of the Kyuubi, thing which shocked Naruto. The attack of the masked man, how he manipulated the Kyuubi into attacking Konoha, and once Minato defeated him, how he summoned the Death God to seal half of the fox's power in him, believing that one day, he would learn to master all of it, and use it for good.

With teary eyes, Naruto said that he didn't blame any of them for what happened, and thanked them both for filling him with love before sealing the Nine Tails into him, in return they thanked him for being their son.

Then Kerosuke begin retailing him the events of a thousand years ago, the army of demons, the Juubi, the Sage of Six Paths, the creation of the nine bijuus, the moon, and how Rikudo Sennin said that one day, a descendant of him and Kerosuke would be the chosen one to bring peace to the world, and for that reason, that he sealed himself in the Scroll of Seals.

"Wow" Naruto finally said after a few minutes of silence, scratching the back of his head. "That's a lot to take in dattebayo" His thoughts concentrated into a particular part of the stories. "That masked man… he's the real reason the Kyuubi attacked, the reason I lived through hell, the reason you're dead" He clenched his fists in anger.

"Do not dwell in hatred Naruto" His ancestor spoke.

"I can't… I can't stop it" He stuttered, his voice was full of anger. "I don't even know him, but… I hate him so much, he did those horrible things, as if they weren't a big deal" His teeth were now clenching. "I can't stop hating him" Naruto hissed.

"If you continue to let hatred consume you…" Began Kerosuke, seriousness was the only thing in his voice "…if you only feel anger, then with time you will bring nothing but destruction and misery in your path… you'll be no different from Amatsu-Mikaboshi" Naruto's eyes widened at this.

"Naruto" His father spoke. "In the end, to be a ninja, is to battle hatred. And it is because of hatred that creatures like Juubi were born. And those who die in wars, are actually killed by the hatred that created them."

"Naruto…" His mother called him, making Naruto turn to see herm in the eye. "Is there anyone important to you?" She asked with a soft voice. "People you care about?"

Images of Iruka-sensei, Sarutobi-jiji, the old man Teuchi, and Ayame-neechan crossed through his mind.

"Yes…" He answered in a firm voice. "I have people who are important to me…" A bright smile formed on his lips. "…and they are precious to me because they acknowledged my existence and gave me happiness"

"Then now I ask you this" The demon said with a grin forming on his lips "What would you do to protect them, to save them from the hatred of this world?"

"I'll risk my own life!" He shouted. Kushina and Minato smiled, feeling proud of their son. "I… even if I feel hatred or anger, I won't let it consume me, they gave me so much, and for them I'm gonna try to stop this… hatred, so they can live in peace, so that everyone can live in peace, so nobody ever again feels the pain I felt!"

Before Kerosuke's eyes, an image of the Sage of Six Paths appeared next to Naruto, saying the exact same things he's saying.

"_No matter what happens, I'll never give up until peace stops being a dream!_" Naruto and the image Kerosuke saw of his old friend, said at the same time.

"_This child…_" Kerosuke smiled. "_Rikudo… he's truly the inheritor of your will"_

"Naruto" His father called him. "Now that you know the truth about the attack of the Kyuubi, you must tell the Hokage, he must now of this"

"Can I go to Ichiraku to have some ramen first?" He asked, some droll began falling from his mouth.

"_Hehe"_ Kerusoke mentally laughed. "_He's really my own blood"_

* * *

><p><em>Please! leave reviews!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only OCs belong to me._

* * *

><p>As Naruto walked to the Hokage Tower, inside his mind, Kerosuke had his hands placed in the backs of Minato and Kushina's necks, preparing a special seal that would help them greatly in future occasions.<p>

"There we go" Said the demon as he removed his hands from their necks, revealing a pair of seals with the kanji Jouyo (譲与: Transfer). "This seal shall allow you to use some of my chakra whenever I allow it"

"With Biju level chakra reserves as yours, suffering chakra exhaustion should be impossible" Said Minato while touching with admiration the seal on his neck.

"I know you said we shouldn't worry about our chakra with meetings like these…" Said Kushina with a bright smile. "But now I feel a lot more secure with this"

Kerosuke looked at them with a concerned look on his eyes.

"Minato, Kushina…" The demon sighed heavily, causing the couple to turn and look at him with worry. "I have to explain something to you" He began. "As you know chakra is the combination of the physical and spiritual energy, a deeper explanation is that the physical energy is the one that takes care of generating chakra from its coils, and the spiritual one allows us to use chakra in different ways, such as ninjutsu or genjutsu, in essence chakra is the energy of our souls." Minato and Kushina listened patiently, wondering what the point of his words was. "When we die, we stop generating physical energy, we can no longer produce chakra, only use what little left we have…" Kerosuke stopped for a second, thinking carefully his next words "… what I'm trying to say is, one's chakra, although sometimes similar to another's, is unique in every way, like our souls, when you designed the seal to use your chakras in specific moments, it will be your chakras _alone. _No matter if I am allowing my chakra to circulate through your Chakra Network, you are dead, you can't produce your own chakra anymore, only use what you have left of it, and when the seal uses all of your remaining chakra, you will be gone… forever"

A silence reigned over them for a few minutes, both Minato and Kushina's gaze were on the invisible floor.

"You know…" Began Kushina. "Before dying, my only regret was to never see Naruto grow up… when Minato said that I could see the grown up Naruto, that I could see my son one more time…" Her eyes watered as a small smile crossed her lips. "…was more than I could've asked for" Her eyes looked directly into Kerosukes', showing nothing but pure gratitude. "And now, thanks to you… I can see my son grow up a little… thanks to you I can be with my child, even for a few years, it's… it's more than what I could have ever hoped for" She stepped closer to her ancestor, and hugged him tightly. "I don't know when Naruto will need my chakra to tame the Kyuubi's power… but I'm going to make the most of it… thank you, oji-san"

As soon as she said 'oji-san', Kerosuke saw images of her own granddaughters as small children, running through the fields, asking him to play with them, and then he saw their own daughters and sons, and the sons and daughters of these. No matter what distant relationship he had with them, they were still his descendants, his own flesh and blood, and he had loved each and every of them as if they were his own grandchildren. And Kushina and Naruto wouldn't exceptions, after all, they were Uzumaki, they were his family.

"You don't need to thank me child" Kerosuke said gently as he slowly returned the hug. "You're my family after all"

"Kerosuke-sama, I too am truly thankful" Said Minato with a warm smile. "From the bottom of my heart I…"

"Shut up, you're running the moment!" Kerosuke snarled at him. Minato just stood there, torn between surprise and fear.

Kerosuke had nothing against Minato, he just didn't like him. The reason? Because of Minato, his youngest, and possible last descendant, was _blond_. A **_blond_** Uzumaki… that just brought shame to the clan and to Kerosuke himself.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Naruto entered the Hokage Tower, he stood before the door to the Hokage's office, and knocked. After hearing an 'Enter', he opened the door and steeped inside. There, he saw the old Hokage, who was wearing his robes and hat, in between two big piles of paperwork.<p>

"Oh, hello Naruto" Said the Sandaime, a little surprised to see him, he wasn't expecting him until much later when he would have to bring him his photo for his registration. "What brings you here so early?" He asked.

"Well…" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I don't know where to begin"

"_Naruto"_ He heard his fathar's voice in his mind, making him blink with surprise. _"Before you start saying anything, ask Hiruzen-sama to dismiss the Anbu"_

"Uh, could you please ask the Anbu to leave ji-san" Sarutobi looked at him curiously. Wondering how did he find out about the Anbu. "This is kinda… well actually very important" The Hokage nodded.

"You can go now, I'll call you if something comes up" Said the old Hokage, apparently talking to no one, then, four figures came out of the shadows of the room, all of them dressed in armor and wearing masks.

"Hokage-sama" They bowed and turned to leave. Once they left, only Naruto and Hiruzen remained in the room.

"_Kid_" He heard his ancestors voice now. "_Make a Kage Bunshin_" Naruto nodded.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" He said as he crossed his fingers, creating an exact copy of himself.

"Ah yes" Sarutobi smiled. "Iruka told me that you mastered that jutsu, I must say, it is quite an achievement, not many can do that technique"

"Thanks, but… that's not why I'm here"

Sarutobi was about to ask what his reason was then. But suddenly, Naruto's clone started to be surrounded by a whirlpool of chakra, transforming the clone into a demonic-like creature. With coal scaled skin, red nails, and metallic red hair. The figure was wearing a tight red robe-like jacket.

"Well…" Trailed off Hiruzen. "That is quite a strange Henge"

"I am no illusion" The creature spoke in a hoarse voice. "I am Kerosuke, Master of Seals, Scarlet Whirlpool of the West, the Redeemed Demon, close friend of the Sage of Six Paths, and Patriarch of the Uzumaki Clan"

Hiruzen just stood there, his eyes as wide as saucers. His pipe hanging loosely on his mouth.

"Naruto, is this… is this one of your pranks?" He asked suspiciously.

With a hand sing, Kerosuke caused two smoke explosions to appear, when the smoke dissipated, Hiruzen's eyes widened even further, for he was looking at the images of Kushina and Minato.

"What…" The Hokage gasped.

"How does my chakra feel?" Kerosuke asked.

"It's… uh" Trailed off Kushina.

"Demonic?" Her ancestor asked dryly.

"Heavy, I was gonna say heavy"

"Sure you were"

"I can prove we're real Hiruzen-sama" Spoke Minato. "When you made me your successor, I found a secret compartment under the desk, where there is a copy of Jiraiya-sensei's Icha Icha"

The Sarutobi remained silent.

"…I knew I was forgetting about something the day I retired" He sighed.

What followed was a long, long explanation. Much like the one they gave to Naruto.

"I'm too old for this…" Hiruzen sighed as he puffed some smoke off his pipe. "…It's really hard to believe, well… any of this"

"Hiruzen-sama" Said Minato with sorrow on his face. "I must apologize to you, it was my fault that Biwako-sama…" He stopped when the current Hokage raised his hand.

"Minato" He said with a small smile. "What happened that night… many lives were lost, yes, but I never blamed you for what happened, Biwako…" He sighed. "It's true there hasn't been a day when I don't think about her, but you must not think for a moment that it was your fault."

"Thank you, Hiruzen-sama" Minato slightly bowed his head.

"In any case, the one who is to blame is that masked man" He said, seriousness filling his voice. "Are you absolutely sure, that it was Madara Uchiha?"

"Who else could've know and do what he did?" Minato asked rhetorically.

"Hm" Hiruzen narrowed his eyes. "To think that he's still alive" He whispered. Images of Madara flashed through his mind, memories of the things he did when the Sarutobi was young. "And you say you came to help Naruto" Said the Hokage to the demon.

"Indeed, he is not also my last living relative, but the one Rikudo spoke of, with help, this child will accomplish great things" He said with a bright smile while he ruffled the small kid's hair, earning a 'Hey!' from Naruto.

"Minato…" Hiruzen said, guilt was more than evident in his face. He took off his hat, rose from his seat and bowed before the Yondaime. "Forgive me, I tried to honor your last with, but… only few saw Naruto as the hero he is… I failed you and Kushina, I am so sorry" Minato smiled.

"Stand up" He said. "Like a wise man once told me 'You must not think for a moment that it was your fault'" He quoted the words Hiruzen had just said a few moments ago.

"Minato…" Hiruzen said in awe. But he should have seen that coming, Minato would never show nothing less than kindness. "…thank you" With that he stood up.

"What I want to know is where the hell Jiraiya has been?" Said Kushina with rage burning in her eyes. "He's Naruto's damned godfather 'ttebane!"

"Jiraiya's been keeping tabs on Orochimaru, one of his reports said he that he joined some kind of dangerous organization, but left a few years ago" Explained the Hokage.

"Kushina" Said Minato, trying to calm her down. "I know Jiraiya wouldn't have wanted to leave Naruto, but he did what he had to keep the village safe"

"Yeah…" Sighed Kushina. "But still, next time I see him I gonna give Ero-sennin a piece of my mind" She smiled menacingly while cracking her knuckles.

"_Scary_" Was the collective thought of the men in the room.

"Is there anything else you need to tell us?" Asked Hiruzen, going back to the matter at hand.

"Yes…" He looked at the human before him with narrowed eyes. "Not only Rikudo Sennin spoke of someone who would bring peace, he spoke a great calamity that would occur if we don't do something before it's too late."

"A calamity?" Hiruzen whispered.

"I remember my friends words like if it was yesterday… 'Not only I saw the one who will truly bring peace to this world, I also saw the one who would do everything in his power to destroy all that we hold dear, falsely believing he would be able to claim the power of the Juubi, not knowing that not only it will destroy him… but also allow the beast to finally accomplish it's true purpose, to let the August Star of Heaven shine upon our world, not with light… but with darkness'" He quoted the words the Sage of Six Paths once said to him.

"The August Star of Heaven?" Whispered Kushina.

"Amatsu-Mikaboshi" Said Minato with wide eyes, he understood what he meant by that. If he remembered the old myths correctly, Amatsu-Mikaboshi not only is the god of evil, but also of the stars, even his name means The August Star of Heaven.

"If we allow whoever is planning on claiming the Juubi's power succeed, it will be the END. The Ten Tails will crush his body and soul, and fulfill its purpose, bring Amatsu-Mikaboshi to this world, and consume everything in darkness and fear" Said grimly the old demon.

"How can we stop it?" Asked Hiruzen with great worry.

"By preparing yourselves, training harder than ever, seeking to surpass your limits a hundred times over, only that way we stand a chance" Said Kerosuke. "War is coming, in all its glory and all its horror, we must be ready" Once again he spoke in a grim tone.

"Only by standing together can we succeed" Said Minato. "I suggest we send a message to the other villages, telling them that we recently discovered that Madara is alive, that he was the one behind the attack of the Kyuubi, and that he might be going after the other Bijus"

"That would be the best course of action" Agreed Hiruzen. "Our relationships with Iwa and Kumo may not be very stable right now, but we have to inform them" Then, he turned to look at the founder of the Uzumakis. "What do you plan to do?" Asked the Hokage.

"Mainly I would like to teach Naruto, but it may be good that I also train others" Sarutobi scratched his chin.

"Maybe we can work that out… can you do Henge?" He asked.

"No problem" With one hand sign, he transformed into a man that looked like he was fifty years or so, he was wearing his same clothing, but he no longer had black scaly skin, nor his nails were red. Also, his hair was a less shiny and metallic-looking. "Kerosuke Uzumaki, proud member of the Uzumaki Clan, at your service" He spoke in a normal voice.

"Good, during the academy graduation, I can introduce you to the students, telling them that you would be opening a dojo or something, and then I could recommend them to see you" Suggested the old Hokage. "I'll make sure to forge some documents, saying that you're… hmm, let's say Kushina's uncle, who had gone into hiding after the destruction of Uzushiogakure, and recently found out that Kushina was in Konoha, but didn't know what happened to her"

"Sounds like a good plan" Said Kushina. "My father didn't have any brothers or sisters, even thought he was renown because of his abilities, the enemy didn't know much about him"

"And only I knew him personally, the rest of the village didn't know much about the clan head of the Uzumakis" Added Sarutobi.

"You wear our symbol, MY symbol" Said Kerosuke in harsh tone. "Yet this village knows nothing of our clan?" Hiruzen bowed his head slightly, in shame. The Uzumaki and Uzushiogakure were destroyed because they feared for the quality of their shinobis, and they died because they stayed firm in their alliance and friendship with Konoha… Hiruzen thought that maybe it would be a good idea to make the history of Uzushiogakure part of the academy's curriculum.

"Hey" Said Naruto, a confused look present in his face, not understanding what the Hokage meant by Kerosuke teaching others. "Aren't we suppose to learn from our team senseis?"

"One needs to learn, not only from his own sensei, but from others as well Naruto" Said Kushina. "Different people specializes in different ninja arts, it's very beneficial to learn from many great masters"

"I have to ask" Said Sarutobi to Kerosuke. "How strong, exactly, are you?"

"If you are asking if I am as strong as Rikudo Sennin, then no, we were around the same level BEFORE he became the Juubi Jinchuurki, then he became a mortal god, since then we stopped being equals. But I talked to Kyuubi a few minutes ago, he says I should be around yours and Minato's level" This surprised everyone in the room.

"Kage level" Whispered Minato.

"Awesome!" Exclaimed Naruto, clearly exited. "With your help I definitely gonna be Hokage!"

"Well this has been…" Trailed off Hiruzen. "Strange and worrisome… on so many levels" He offered them a small smile. "I'll see that everything is taken care off, but right now I need to finish this paperwork, that'll take some hours"

"Why don't you use Kage Bunshins?" Asked Minato, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "It's what I used to do"

There was a long silence after that, so deep, that you could hear a pin being dropped from miles away. Hiruzen then broke into tears and once again bowed before the Yondaime.

"Thank you Minato…" He sniffed. "Thank you so much" The scene was just pathetic.

"Uhh…" The taller blond was lost of words. "You're… welcome"

After a few seconds, Hiruzen stood up and whipped his tears of joy from his face.

"Minato, Kushina" He said, taking his chance to say one more thing before they leave. "When Naruto comes back for his registration, I need to tell you something… very important" He had to tell them about the Uchiha Massacre, and the truth behind it, the reason he didn't do it now was because Naruto was present.

"See you later then" Said Minato with a big smile, then he, Kushina and Kerosuke banished in a smoke explosion.

"Bye Jiji, I'll come later with my photo" With that, Naruto stormed off the room with his classic smile on his lips.

One the door closed, Hiruzen turned around to see his sworn archenemy. Only that this time, there was no despair on his face, only a sly grin.

"You though you could defeat me, destroy me…" He spoke with a valor that shined like the sun. "…but finally, I have the knowledge and the skills to end you, now, feel the power of the Third Hokage, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

The paperwork was finished very early that day.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed it, please leave reviews!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only OCs belong to me._

* * *

><p><em>In a barren prairie, torn and twisted by burning fire and cutting wind, laid two figures kneeling over the earth, separated by many meters of distance. Both figures were breathing heavily, both of them covered in dirt and blood. Clouds covered the skies, and thunders roared.<em>

_How long have they've been fighting? Wondered Kerosuke, the Scarlet Whirlpool of the West. Four, five hours perhaps?. They were too evenly matched, each strike was returned, each jutsu dispelled with another. _

_He was currently gasping for air, his famous stamina was putted to the limit… nobody had even done that before. He was kneeled on the ground, holding his sword Benimai (Crimson Danceas) as support, he tried to look for his other blade Harusame (Spring Rain), which was blown away in an attack, along with his opponent's shakujō, then he saw it a good distance away from him. But he couldn't afford to waste time and energy in grabbing the blade. He needed to finish this fight… yet, there were things that he wondered, and was willing to waste his time to get answers._

_"Why do you keep fighting?" _ _He asked the questing that did not leave his mind since the first time Kerosuke met him._

_"Because this world deserves peace…" The former monk said as he rose up from the ground, his were clothes battered and bloody. "Because I want to protect those I hold dear…_"_ With fierce determination, he looked at the demon in the eye._ "_Because there are innocents in this worlds and peace… rightfully belongs to them_"

_"Do you really believe that?" Asked Kerosuke as he, too, rose up from the earth. "Do you actually believe you stand a chance against my master's pet, against HIS power?" He asked with actual confusion. Why this human wouldn't just give up and face the inevitable?_

_"I don't" He his opponents answer, making the demons eyes wide with surprise. "But still I have to try, I…" He eyes showed an unbreakable will, his faith was showing its strength in his words. "I must not give up… and no matter what happens, I'll never give up until peace stops being a dream!"_

_"You cannot defeat him… none of us can" The demon sighed and he closed his eyes. No matter how much he wanted to… he would never be free of his master's leash, none of his kin would. _

_"I knew it" The man smiled. Kerosuke looked at him in confusion."You're not such a bad person after all" Kerosuke gasped in surprised. Has he finally lost his mind? He, a demon, not a bad person?. "I saw in your eyes, from the moment this war started… pain, sadness, anger, because you don't actually want to do this"_

_"What nonsense are you speaking?" He demanded. The man had NO right to say he who was, he didn't know him. He didn't know the monster he actually was. "My people have bowed before the August Star of Heaven long before yours even learned how to walk, he's ruled over us for such a long time, taught us, shaped us…" He spoke with grimness. "...we're born out of darkness, evil itself is our nature"_

_"But you don't want that… do you?" Asked the human, looking at him with compassion._

_"…It does not matter what I want, my life… our existence, is chained to our lord" There were no hope for the demons, all of them were darkness to the core… not even if there was a slight spark of light inside just ONE of them. For him there was no hope… no redemption._

_"Then I'll break your chains… just watch!" The human promised._

_That was it. He had enough of him, of his empty words, of his impossible promises, of his fucking will. Now, rage consumed every part of Kerosuke's being._

_"It's impossible I'm telling you!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "You cannot win, none of you will defeat this darkness!" He raised his sword, chakra flowing through it, the aura around the blade exploded with power, preparing his final attack. "It will be me who shall free you, free you from that false hope and that unrewarding faith!" He charged at him, with the fully intention of killing him. "Just give up!"_

_The human just stared at the charging demon, his eyes showed nothing but determination._

_"Give up?" His chakra flowed through his own sword. "No one… shall ever…" Then, it exploded with power, generating a menacing aura around his katana. "MAKE ME GIVE UP!" He screamed as he dashed forward, both swords clashed._

_An explosion of pure power took place. Then, it was silence._

_Kerosuke didn't know it then, but their friendship was sealed in that moment._

* * *

><p>The scarlet demon's eyes opened, awakening from his dream, he look at his new surroundings. He was currently resting against a tree in the middle of a great forest, though it was actually Naruto's mind. Kerosuke had taught him how to concentrate his mind to unleash his true inner world, which was an exact copy of Konoha and its surrounding forests.<p>

"_Dreaming with the past huh?" _He thought to himself. "_Maybe is this whole situation_" When he sealed himself he didn't feel the years pass, it was he had been in a deep slumber. The people he knew, his family, his friends, he had left them behind, all to help the new generations.

Kerosuke wondered what happened to them, the humans he knew died around the same time as Rikudo, while his demons companions, the ones that also joined the Sage, went into hiding soon after the war… as well as many of his enemies that managed to escape, and gods know demons live for more than a thousand years. But what he truly wondered what has been of his clan, by the time he left his grandchildren were old, and had grandchildren of their own, he would have really wanted to stay, but he knew he had to help his future descendant.

That was one of the reasons he left, he hated leaving his family, but he needed to protect them too, there were many humans who hated the demons, who could have blamed them?, by making his existence a secret, only know to specific members of his clan, they would be safe from the those who would want to harm them for being the descendants of a demon.

Kerosuke could have waited and stay with his family, very well hidden, but he didn't knew how long it would be until the inheritor of Rikudo's will would appear. Demons live very long lives but even they have their limits, plus, he needed to be in his prime to teach him.

His thoughts went to Kushina's words of their clan being destroyed, along with a village they founded. His legacy, his family… all of them gone. The mere thought buried a blade into his heart, his clan was dead. Destroyed by war.

In truth, he hated what the world had become. No longer it was mere clan conflicts that waged battle, now it was entire villages, countries, continents even… war and hatred were now a natural part of the world. Kerosuke was sickened by it, even those who sought peace, fought only for the peace of their own villages. He admitted there were times when there was no choice, and killing was the only option for those completely corrupted by hatred and anger.

But still, how could the shinobi have changed so much? What happened with Rikudo's teachings? It was as if the world…

…

…

…as if the world had forgotten him.

Now it made sense to him. Kushina, Minato and Sarutobi were surprised with his story, not because it seemed impossible from someone from that time, a demon no less, had come back to help the fulfilling of a prophecy. No… it was because they thought all of it was just a myth, Rikudo Sennin, the demons, just like they thought the gods were myths.

It angered him. How could this have happened? Did his clan not spread the story of Rikudo? He could understand it from the Sage's sons, who were too busy fighting amongst themselves (That didn't mean had been happy about it), as well as their families, but… he had hoped that his family would at least remember Rikudo.

The again there may had been another factor to that. Kerosuke sighed. After the war many people began to _hate_ Rikudo. When he had absorbed the Juubi that day, his eyes changed, they were like the rings of the beast's eye. People feared what he could do, they saw his eyes and only saw the monsters that had caused so much terror and ruin. When he used his Banbutsu Sōzō, the people saw the very extent of his god-like powers, even if he used it to restore the world after the war, then, they began to fear him. They wanted to forget him, they wanted him to be disappear so they could never see him again and forget the horrors of the war.

With disgust, Kerosuke thought that maybe, some of the very people that had followed him, erased him from scrolls and other history texts. It was strange to him too. It seemed that the people only began to forget him when Rikudo died, and his eldest son's pseudo-Rinnegan mutated into the Sharingan, all that after Kerosuke sealed himself… after he sealed himself…

The demon smacked his head, the people hadn't dare to act sooner back then because he was one of the few people defending Rikudo's name, and the strongest, once he was gone they did what they wanted. In a way, it was his fault too, if he had done a better job in making sure Rikudo would be remembered as a hero, that his family would remember him, the greatest legend of the world, would be the greatest hero of the world.

"_Forgive me Rikudo_" He thought to himself. "_But I promise you, our descendant will bring true peace to the world, he and YOU, shall be remembered_"

* * *

><p>Naruto was heading to the Academy to participate in the graduation. Yesterday it was an interesting day, he presented his photo for his ninja registration, which his mother had said it was very artistic. When the Hokage told him to take the picture again, Naruto used his Sexy Jutsu and defeated the old man, who fell from the chair with a trail of blood from his nose.<p>

The reactions of his parents and ancestors were varied. His father facepalmed and said something about that technique being the only thing that could defeat some guy named Jiraiya in an instant. Kerosuke, his ancestor, had held up his two thumps and with great joy said 'Magnificent, Rikudo would be proud!'. His mother, full of rage, caused him a severed migraine that almost gave him permanent brain damage.

Later he met the Hokage's grandson Konohamaru, and the closet pervert Ebisu. He quickly befriended the younger child and taught him his Sexy Jutsu. Then he defeated the older man with his Harem Jutsu, earning another migraine, courtesy of his mother. Despite everything, the Sexy Jutsu was the ultimate technique against perverts, as the proud inventor, he'll never stop using that technique.

Little did Naruto knew, something that Hiruzen had forgotten to tell him, is that he didn't invent that technique, rather he rediscovered it. Originally the Sexy Jutsu was a technique invented by Tobirama Senju, the Second Hokage, brother of the First Hokage and sensei of the third and current Hokage.

Speaking of which, Naruto saw the old man walking in the same direction as his.

"Hey jiji" Naruto happily saluted him, causing the Sarutobi to turn, in return he gave him a warm smile.

"Why hello Naruto, going to the Academy graduation?"

"You know it" He smiled back.

"Is your 'granduncle'…" He cleared his voice and whispered. "_With_ you?" He asked, emphasizing the word 'with'.

Suddenly a red whirlpool manifested right next to them, and the old demon appeared in his human form.

"Here I am"

"Hey oji-san" Greeted Naruto to his ancestor with a foxy smile.

"If I going to pretend I'm your granduncle, then I think you should call me ohoji when we are in public" Suggested the Scarlet Whirlpool.

"Makes sense" Agreed the blond.

"Here I have your documents, Kerosuke-san" The Hokage handed some papers to the Uzumaki founder. "They are forged, a good forge I say, but still you should add an Uzumaki seal to them so no questions are asked… not many anyway"

"I'll take care of that later" He said as he placed the documents inside his robe-jacket. "So… which way to the Academy?"

"This way, follow us" Said courteously the Hokage. And so, the tree of them carried on.

"I'm planning of building a dojo in the outskirts of the village. Any shinobi with desire of learning from someone besides their senseis can come to me" Said Kerosuke.

"As I said the other day, I shall recommend you to the students" Hiruzen's face then grew serious. "I also told the jonins to intensify their training, theirs and their students. If what you say is true, which I am trying to console myself by saying it isn't…" He trailed off.

"You and me both" Sighed the demon.

"Then we must prepare ourselves for whatever comes our way" Hiruzen understood that one of the greatest wars of the world was coming, maybe not today nor tomorrow… but one day. "By the way, I took the liberty of telling a jonin in particular about this whole… situation"

"Who?" Asked Naruto in confusion.

"Kakashi Hatake, your father's former student" The jinchuuriki's eyed grew wide at this.

"Are you sure about that?" Asked the demon, slightly worried.

"He's very trustworthy don't worry, also, he will be the sensei assigned to Naruto's team, I felt he needed to be told" Kerosuke still wasn't entirely convinced. "If you need to be sure about him, then you must now that when Naruto was little, it was Kakashi who protected him and made sure he was safe"

"Really?" Naruto was surprised that someone would do so much for him.

"Who do you think paid for your bills?" Asked the Hokage rhetorically.

"What are bills?" Asked Naruto, arching an eyebrow.

"My point exactly" Hiruzen deadpanned.

"So!" Kerosuke quickly changed the subject. He didn't want to admit that his and Rikudo's descendant was, quite probably, an idiot. "I am curious for what you are going to say to the young ones"

"Well" Began Sarutobi. "Before assigning them to teams I thought it would be a good idea to see what their elemental affinities are"

"Sounds good" Nodded Kerosuke.

"Elemental affinities?" Said Naruto in confusion.

"Basically, everyone is born with one or more elements they can use in their jutsus, they are fire, earth, water, wind and lightning" Explained shortly the Hokage so Naruto could understand.

"Would you believe that Rikudo Sennin originally used the chakra and elements, not as a way of fighting, but rather as a method of entering in communion with nature?" Said Kerosuke while looking at the floor with sadness, surprising both Hiruzen and Naruto. "But then war came, and he was forced to use the jutsu as a weapon… it's all our fault, he would have brought true peace to the world, not were for the demons, now the world would be living in harmony and peace alongside the animals and nature itself"

"It was our fault too" Said Hiruzen, feeling some shame. "We never bothered to look at the chakra and the powers of nature that way, if we had looked away from fighting, even from just a second…"

There was a small silence after that.

"Well" Sighed Kerosuke. "There is no point in regretting the past"

"Indeed" Nodded Hiruzen.

"I'll make sure to change that" Both elder figures turned to Naruto, who was smiling with determination. "I'll make sure the elements are seen as the symbols of peace, not the weapons of the world" They smiled proudly at their grandson figure.

"I trust you can do it Naruto" Said the Hokage, his smile never leaving his face. "You have that same look in your eyes and smile on your lips, that which clearly marks you as an Uzumaki"

"Hiruzen-dono" Kerosuke said respectfully, but sadness was clear in his voice. "I need to know what happened to my clan" Hiruzen grimaced at this.

"I will tell that story to the children in the academy, to teach them about the values of companionship and camaraderie" He paused for a second as Kerosuke nodded indicating he would listen to it there. "If it helps, the Uzumakis were more than a clan… they were a family" The demon smiled weakly.

"Just like I taught them" He whispered. Looking back at Hiruzen and Naruto, with renew joy, he sighed. "Ahh, camaraderie, in my time I knew many people who truly understood what that meant"

"Really, they were as awesome as you?" Exclaimed brightly Naruto.

"Not as awesome as me, no, but they fought not like teams, but family" He smiled fondly at the memories. "There was Rikudo of course, his wife Kasumi, and many of his human allies, as well as some demons that joined him" He chuckled a little. "I remember three of my kin, they were an incredible team, with a strategy like no other, they developed techniques that they only trusted to each other"

"Who were they?" Asked Naruto.

"There was Kagemaru, he created techniques that used his shadows. Shinmaru, he used powerful psychic jutsus that allowed him to manipulate his enemies minds. And of course, Taimaru, he was a walking mountain, he developed a jutsu that increased the size and density of his body. Hehe, I remember this one hot day, he grew as tall as a big as a giant boulder so his shadow would refresh us"

Hiruzen had stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth hanged open, awe written all over his face.

"_The way he described those techniques… no, it can't be_"

"Is there anything wrong?" Asked Kerosuke with concern, as he and Naruto gave them strange look.

"Kerosuke-san those jutsus… there are three clans in Konoha that use techniques just like the ones you described"

"WHAT? !" Birds flew away scared by his cream.

"It's true" Said Hiruzen. "Do you… do you think that…?" The Hokage couldn't even finish the sentence.

"That they had descendants with humans… just like I did?" Whispered the demon, not quite believing it. But it made sense, even if they hadn't sire children like he did, then maybe… maybe they found people worthy of teaching their secret techniques. Naruto just observed the conversation in awe and confusion, he knew of the other clans, but didn't really knew about their abilities.

"_It's just an hypothesis but…_" Hiruzen had to make sure of a supposition that quickly formed on his mind. "Have ever heard… of the Byakugan?"

Kerosuke was going to scream even louder than he did before. He quickly placed his fist in his mouth, and gave a painful bite to it, shutting himself up.

"You have the Byakugan in the village?" He asked, barely above a whisper.

"There is a large clan called the Hyuuga, all of their members possess the Byakugan"

Kerosuke just stood there as if he had just swallowed a bug.

"I… think this is something I must investigate, but later, there are more important things to do now" With that, they kept walking. "_What the hell have you been doing while I've been away guys?_"

What really troubled him, was the idea that _certain_ people he knew, also passed down their abilities. What if the bloodthirsty maniac of his kin, Narekuyo, who had escaped during the war, had passed down his bone-using Kekkei Genkai to humans?. There were many others who Kerosuke certainly didn't want them to pass down their abilities… well it wasn't the techniques and Kekkei Genkais that worried him, it was the _ideals_.

Quoting his old friend Kagemaru.

"_This is so troublesome_"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ohoji: Granduncle.<strong>_

_**Kagemaru: Way of the Shadow.**_

_**Shinmaru: Way of the Mind.**_

_**Taimaru: Way of the Body.**_

_Hope you enjoyed it, please leave reviews!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only OCs belong to me._

* * *

><p>As the Hokage, Naruto and Kerosuke walked towards the academy. The latter couldn't stop looking at his surroundings. Konoha was a fine village indeed, he thought. It brought a smile to his lips to see that Rikudo's dream was not entirely lost, how happy families of civilians lived their day and day lives, how shinobi trained to protect the village the loved dearly.<p>

If only that desire of protecting could be extended to the more than just the village, like peace as a whole. But, as always, war had created grave tension between other villages, it created the perspective that their side was the 'good' side, and others the 'bad' side. Most people didn't realize that war didn't show who is right or wrong, only who is left.

Kerosuke had observed humanity for a long time now, they were controlled by their perspective and beliefs, and those two things created their 'reality'. The reality of most people in Konoha was their way of living was just, kind, merciful, in the general sense, correct. And at the same time, they believe that the 'reality' of the other villages is completely the opposite. The thought was returned by the other villages, it was their nature to not accept the things that were different and unknown, they didn't even bother to understand… Naruto's childhood was such an example. Having seen his descendant's memories, Kerosuke felt the great desire to burn the entire village to the ground.

But there were people who treated him right, and it was the kid's dream to be Hokage, protect the village and be acknowledged by all of its habitants.

He wasn't judging humanity, no. Demons were no better, they were controlled by their instincts. The bloodlust, the thirst for battle, the uncontrollable desire of reducing everything to ashes… Kerosuke hated who he used to be. Forever he would remain grateful to Rikudo Sennin for saving him and some of his kin.

But enough with the past and regrets. He was here now, and he would help Naruto to fulfill his destiny. It was time to live the present. And speaking of the present, Kerosuke did not stop being amazed by the wonders of this time. Even now he felt how tears rolled down his cheeks as he remembered Naruto and Kushina introducing him to the miracle of instant ramen.

…Now that he thought about it, that day, Minato and Kushina looked greatly disturbed, though they were hiding it really well, he could see through that façade, whatever was that the Third told them, Kerosuke was sure it was just too much to handle, because of that, he didn't want to bother Kushina even more by asking her to tell him what had happened to their clan.

* * *

><p>Naruto and the Hokage entered into the classroom gaining the attention of everyone present. Kerosuke had stayed behind to introduce in a 'cool' manner, he even asked Sarutobi to say some lines he had prepared. The blond went to take his seat, as he passed by Kiba he asked.<p>

"What are you doing here? This is for the people who graduated"

"Check the headband" Answered Naruto with a smug grin. He then proceeded to take a seat next to Sakura, who was sitting next to Sasuke. Both of them raised an eyebrow at him, wondering how he managed to graduate.

"Ahem" Cleared his throat Iruka, gaining the attention of young students. "From now on, the academy graduating will be different that it used to be. Following Hokage-sama's instructions" He gave a respectful nod at Hiruzen. "We will test your elemental affinities"

Everyone looked at him curiously.

"Can anyone tell me what the elemental affinities are?" Asked the teacher. Sakura raised her hand with a smile. "Yes, Sakura?"

"They are the elements, Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, and Lightning. Every ninja is born at least with one or more elements, thus, we can use jutsus based on those elements"

"Very good Sakura" Smiled Iruka.

"Some of you may be wondering why the graduation is taking a different turn now" Said the Hokage, speaking for the first time he entered the room. "I've been thinking for a few days how much the times are changing, how every generation surpasses the last one, how new dangers are born" He spoke, somewhat lying, adding a dramatic voice to make effect. "You will risk your lives in many missions, and you need the tools to defend yourselves and others, some of them are the elements, if you find yourselves alone, you can rely on them to be your must trustful allies in the moment"

Iruka pulled some papers from his vest and handed one to each of the students.

"Now, to find out which elements you possess, make your chakra flow through the paper, if it burns, then your element is fire, if it crumbles to dust, then is earth, if it becomes wet, water, if it wrinkles, lightning, and finally, if the paper splits in half, then it's wind"

The young students proceeded as he instructed. Naruto looked in awe as the paper in his hand had splitted in two, he was a wind user. He looked around the room to see the elements of the people he knew the most. Sakura's paper was damp, that meant she was water, Sasuke's was a strange combination, not only the paper had wrinkled, it was burning. That meant he had two elements. Naruto gritted his teeth, it bothered him to no end how Sasuke always seemed to be one step ahead of him. Looking around the room, he saw that Hinata was water, Shino was lightning, Kiba was wind like him. Ino was fire, Choji earth, and Shikamaru was lightning.

"Now, some of you may have only one element now, but remember, you're growing, you're chakra coils are still in development, other elements may come out as you train and grow stronger" Explained Iruka.

"Now, children, today, I have a special guest" The Hokage said, his face clearly showed he was annoyed. "Please, allow me to present you… forget it I can't do it" He said, apparently to no one.

"Come on, you said you would" Another voice said out of nowhere.

"I never agreed to such thing" The children and Iruka looked around the room, trying to find the source of the other voice.

"Either you do it, or I'll tell everyone here you're reading preferences"

Hiruzen gave a long and painful sigh.

"Fine…" He cleared his throat and said in an unemotional voice. "Allow me to present you someone who, not only is in a level like my own, but clearly has more creativity and sense of style. The great Master of Seal, the Scarlet Whirlpool of the West"

Suddenly, a red whirlpool appeared next to him. The strange phenomenon slowly revealed a man in his fifties, with red hair and blue eyes. He wore a scarlet jacket-like robe that, unknown to those who couldn't look at his back, was the symbol of the clan of the Hidden Whirlpool. At the sides of his hips, rested two blue strapped katanas.

"Kerosuke Uzumaki, at your service" He gave the children a small, confident, grin.

The students just watched at the newcomer with unbelieving eyes. The reason? His ridiculous entrance.

"Yes, yes, I know I am a sight to behold, please, feel free to bath in my light" He said with a big smile. His eyes scanned quickly over the room, stopping over a certain purple haired girl with pearl eyes. He used all of his willpower to keep his face straight, and not let anyone see the awe on his eyes. "_Gods above it's true… the Byakugan, I can't believe you passed down your power to humans as well Tsukimai_"

"Is he your relative?" Asked Sakura, barely coming out of her shock.

"At the moment I wish he wasn't 'ttebayo" Naruto answered with pure sincerity.

"Kerosuke-dono here is one the last members of one of the greatest clans in history. The Uzumaki Clan" Iruka said, earning looks of shock from the rest of the class, save Naruto.

"The dobe is part of a clan?" Sasuke muttered to himself.

"Probably some pathetic clan" Another student said.

They didn't dare to say anything disrespectful in front of the Hokage, but still, some comments were heard. This angered Sarutobi, Kerosuke had to restrain himself from unleashing Killer Intent and traumatizing the kinds for the rest of their lives.

"Enough" The Hokage silenced the classroom. "The Uzumaki Clan and Uzushiogakure were great allies of Konoha, they were distant cousins of the Senju, and unrivaled seal masters, when Hashirama Senju faught Madara and the Kyuubi, it was his wife, Mito Uzumaki, who stood by his side. Even now, we wear their symbol as a sign of friendship. The red whirlpool you see in the Chuunin and Jonin vests, is a part of the symbol of the Uzumakis"

"Hokage-sama?" Ino raised her hand. "What happened to the Uzumakis?"

Kerosuke's gaze fell to the ground, he prepared himself to hear how his clan met its end.

"Some years prior the Third Shinobi War, a disease had been running throughout all of Konoha, it wasn't lethal, but it weakened many of our ninja, placing them out of fighting condition. Somehow, Iwa got wind of our situation, and took the chance to prepare a great assault. It was the Uzumaki and Uzushiogakura who ran to our aid, leaving less than half of their forces, they ran for two days straight, with no rest or pause, thanks to their legendary endurance and stamina" He paused. "Unfortunately, Kumo found out of Uzushio's weakened state, and proceeded to launch an attack on them… the Uzumaki found out that their village was going to be attacked, but still, they carried on, willing to risk their lives to save their friends from Konoha. To them, friendship, camaraderie, was everything, such was their loyalty."

Naruto's eye widened as he listened to the story, he felt really proud of his clan. So did Kerosuke, even after hundreds of years, his family did not forgot the values he had taught them a long time ago.

"The Uzumaki managed to clash against Iwa, around twenty kilometers from Konoha. The battle was bloody, five hundred seventy three shinobis of Uzushio, against two thousand two hundred five shinobis of Iwa" The whole classroom gasped in surprise. It must had been a massacre. "Even greatly outnumbered, the Uzumaki fought with great valor and honor, for they fought to protect us. Every last one of the Iwa shinobis died that day… as well as the Uzumakis and the shinobis of Uzushio"

"What happened to Uzushigakure?" Asked Choji with concern. For once in his life he didn't feel hungry.

"…It was destroyed" Answered the Hokage. "Uzushio now lies in ruins, and very few of the Uzumaki clan survived, but even vastly outnumbered by Kumo, the Uzushio shinobis faught to the very end to protect their home, their families, even with in their weakened state, they defeated at least three quarters of Kumo's army"

The entire room felt silent after this.

"I thought I was the last of my clan" Said the old demon, breaking the silence. "I thought I had nothing less to live for… I spent many years in solitude, trying to live at least for my fallen family… I was hard, but… recently, I've discovered that my clan, is not yet gone" He looked at Naruto with pride. That last part was true, he placed his hopes and dreams in Naruto, believing that one day, he could rebuild the Uzumaki clan.

"Heh" Naruto chuckled softly. "Guess I have a lot to live up to" He said as he scratched the back of his head. Sasuke looked at Naruto with surprise, he never thought that he too could also be one of the last remaining members of a powerful clan.

"I don't know if any of you are wondering but…" Began the old demon. "…if you are wondering if me and my clan could somehow change what happened, if we could choose to stay and protect our villages, to save our lives instead of your village… then the answer is no" He looked at the class with fierce and proud eyes. "I'm sure every last shinobi of Uzushio, every last member of my clan, would choose fight once more, to die once more in the battlefield, because if surviving meant abandoning our friends and comrades, then we would rather be swallowed by the Shinigami himself and suffer an eternity, than abandon our allies"

"To be in a team means to trust in one another, to fight together, and in the end, to risk your lives for your teammates" Spoke the Hokage. "Each of you have your own powers and weaknesses, only as a team, as a family, you can overcome whatever comes your way, like the brave Uzumakis, and the brave shinobis of Uzushio"

The Hokage finished, leaving a great silence in the room as the future of Konoha reflected on his words, each of them with their own thoughts and beliefs.

"_I'll become strong with my teammates, so I can protect them and the village_" Thought Naruto with a big smile on his face.

"_I only need a sensei to become stronger, they'll just get in my way_" Grim thoughts spread through Sasuke's minds. "_But if the dobe comes from a strong clan, than maybe there's still a chance for him not to be a complete dead-last_" He looked at the red clothed man with interest. "_If he is a survivor, then that means he's strong, maybe he can be useful to me_"

"_Although a little troublesome, the Hokage speaks the truth_" Thought Shikamaru, but a suspicious frown took place over his features. "_But… why did he decide to change the graduations, now of all times? I understand the point he meant to say by telling us the history of the Uzumaki but… still, it's as if he's trying to prepare us for something, something very troublesome is going on_" He sighed as he proceeded to rest his head on the table, all this stuff was just too troublesome for him.

"One more thing" Said the Hokage. "Kerosuke-san here is a very talented shinobi, he'll be building a dojo in the outskirts of the village, so if anyone feels that extra training is needed, or needs help with something, just ask him"

"I'll be glad to help you in any way I can" Continued the old demon.

"Aren't we supposed to train and learn from our team senseis?" Asked Kiba.

"It's never wrong to learn from a good master, many specialize in different aspects of the ninja arts, not only I learned from my sensei, the Second Hokage, but also from many other great masters" Too true, he remember all those times he needed to practice his fire jutsu, someone who could create water from nowhere wasn't exactly the indicated person to teach someone else how to use fire.

"What exactly can you teach us Kerosuke-sama?" Shino politely asked.

Kerosuke smiled, and proceeded to brag a little more.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura where still waiting for their sensei, growing more and more irritated with each minute. Suddenly, the room's door opened, and entered the a silver haired head, half of the man's face was covered by a mask, and his left eye was concealed by his hitai-ate.<p>

The silver haired Cyclops turned to look at them, only stopping in Naruto. He remembered the 'talk' he had with the Hokage before coming here.

"_I can't believe what Hiruzen-sama, even if it's true, Minato-sensei, Kushina-san, they live in Naruto… literally_" He shook his head a little, deciding that it would be best to talk to Naruto alone after the introductions were made. "My first impression of you three… you're all boring" He said, but dryly he thought. "_Well, not quite_"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the north outskirt of Konoha. Kerosuke stood in the middle of a large clearing, in his Henged form, he had placed many sensor seals, as well as others that could be activated to create a strong barrier. He didn't want anyone to see this, or interfere, if the situation got out of hand. He needed to find out if a certain pact,or <em>contract<em> more accurately, was still on.

He bitted his thump, drawing some blood. Then, he slammed his hand into the ground, and familiar letters spread in a particular form.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A smoke explosion took place, and before him appeared a horse-sized, slim, wingless, green scaled dragon, appeared before.

"You… you summoned me" The dragon said in awe.

"I take you've never been summoned before" Kerosuke said while arching an eyebrow to the unknown dragon.

"But, but, nobody holds a contract with us any longer!" The demon looked at the dragon in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" The dragon seemed to ignore his question.

"Although… there is a name that still hasn't been erased from the scroll" Mused the green dragon. "Because the one who wrote it is not yet dead" Realization dawned on him, and looked at the red haired man with incredulity. "Are you… Kerosuke, the Scarlet Whirlpool?"

"Why yes I am" Said the demon with a smug smile.

"…Hang one just a second…" Just like that, the dragon disappeared in a 'poof'. Leaving Kerosuke even more confuse.

A few minutes later of waiting, a massive smoke explosion took place before him, from the smoke came a massive creature, it was as big as a Biju. It was an old dragon, the half upper part of his scales were red, and the lower half were white. Kerosuke could tell that this dragon was old, wise, experience, and most of all, powerful, its chakra levels seemed to be near the Four Tails, Son Goku's level.

He had the strange feeling of having seen that dragon before.

"SCARLET WHIRLPOOL!" The dragon roared, only then, Kerosuke saw the rage in his slitted green eyes. "YOU SHALL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" A massive fireball began forming between its jaws.

"This… can't be good"

* * *

><p>At the same time, having the introductions done and the real test explained, Kakashi proceeded to be alone with Naruto, so he could speak freely with him.<p>

"As the Third must have told you Naruto, I was your father's stundent" Naruto nodded. "I wanted you ask you if…" He didn't have time to fininsh.

In the distance, a massive fire pillar erupted like a furious volcanic eruption of pure flames. Both shinobi looked at the magnificent yet terrifying scene with wide eyes.

"This will have to wait, stay here Naruto" With that, the Jonin began jumping from rooftop to rooftop, going as fast as he could to the place where the explosion had come from.

Naruto certainly didn't want to be near whatever had caused that explosion, but Kakashi told him to stay here, so he would do what he often does, do the contrary to what his teachers say.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed it, please leave reviews<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only OCs belong to me._

_Change the rating to M, just to be sure._

* * *

><p>"I would understand this situation a little more if I knew what the hell is your problem, 'ttebaki!" Shouted Kerosuke, by the skin of his teeth he had managed to create a seal barrier quick enough to protect him from that destructive fire blast. Most of the clearing's ground lay in ashes, except for a small circle surrounding him.<p>

"**DO NOT PLAY DUMB WITH ME SCARLET WHIRLPOOL, YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!**" The dragon roared.

"I know I've done terrible things in the past that can't be forgotten" He admitted, without even making a hand sign he activated the seal barriers around the clearing, that way people wouldn't come in, or _escape_. "But I've struggled to redeem my soul, and in the end… well, I'd like to believe I've succeeded"

"**IT IS NOT ENOUGH. YOU MUST PAY WITH YOUR BLOOD!**" The dragon snarled at him, disgusted.

"At least tell me who are you" The demon requested.

"**Who am I?**" The dragon repeated his voice calmer than before. "**I am the Great Dragon Elder, former King of the Dragons, I am the one who has banished our treacherous cousins, the snakes, from our clans! The one who has freed my kin from the honorless contract with the humans! **The dragon spoke, very proud of his actions. Kerosuke just looked at the beast with incredulity. "**BUT MORE IMPORTANLY, I AM THE SON OF HE WHO DIED BECAUSE OF YOU, THE SON OF THE LEGENDARY DRAGON KING RYUKEN!**" Kerosuke gasped as realization dawned on him.

"…Ryujin?" He asked, he remembered Ryuken's little fledgling all too well. "Last time I saw you, you wings weren't bigger than those of a fly"

"**Many centuries have passed, and I have grown wiser and stronger, enough to kill you...**"Ryujin hissed. "**MY FATHER'S DEATH SHALL BE AVANGED!**"

"I did not kill your father, and you know that!" The demon shouted back.

"**HE STILL DIED BECAUSE OF YOU, HE WENT TO FIGHT JUUBI AT YOUR SIDE, AND DIED THINKING YOU WOULD WATCH HIS BACK, JUST AS HE WATCHED LET HIM DIE!**"

"Ryujin listen, your father…" The old dragon didn't let him continue; he roared and spread his wings wide.

"**I SHALL NOT HEAR ANOTHER WORD FROM YOUR DISGUSTING MOUTH, THIS IS NOT JUST FOR MY FATHER, BUT FOR ALL THE OTHERS WHO PERISHED BY YOUR HAND WHEN YOU SERVED THE AUGUST STAR OF HEAVEN, I SHALL NOW DO WHAT CENTURIES AGO I WAS UNABLE TO, AND THAT IS END YOUR LIFE DEMON!"**

"I see that only by beating you, you will listen" Said Kerosuke as he took a fighting stance, he bended his left arm, placing his elbow past his back, his hand was half open. Kerosuke stretched his right arm, while closing his fight tightly. "I should warn you, while technically I am a thousand years old, I have not aged a single day in my absence"

"**And I should warn you that despite my age my skills are just as sharp as they were when I was young**" It was a lie, but the dragon didn't need to be in his prime to defeat the demon, he was sure he could destroy him.

Kerosuke grinned.

"Bring it"

* * *

><p>Kakashi leaped from tree to tree at top speed. Something that could create a explosion that powerful was certainly a reason to be concerned. The jonin needed to get there quickly, evaluate the situation and act.<p>

"Kakashi!" A voice shouted.

Turning his head, he saw the original Ino-Shika-Cho team, jumping from branch to branch.

"You saw it too?" He asked dryly. He guessed everyone in the village had seen that explosion.

"Yeah, something troublesome is going on" Said Shikaku, the Jonin Commander had a serious look on his face.

"Now that we are getting closer I can feel two chakras in the area" Said Inoichi with a weary look in his eyes. "One of them belongs toKerosuke-san"

Oh, the Jonin remembered that man fairly well.

* * *

><p><em>The shinobi council, as well as all the Jonin in the village, had gathered by order of the Hokage, who said it was of crucial importance. Even Kakashi knew that he had to make it on time when the Hokagespoke of serious businesses.<em>

_Once gathered, clan heads, Jonins, and Special Jonins alike stood in the council chambers, the the Elders, as well as Danzo, stood at the side of the Sandaime. The Hokage made it short, he said it was necessary that the senseis increased their students', and their own, training to a higher level. He said it was crucial for them to be prepared for anything._

_"What exactly are we supposed to be prepared for Hokage-sama?" Asked the Nara clan head, as shinobis they always needed to be ready for anything, but for Hokage himself to ask them to train even harder, then something troublesome must be going on._

_Whispers were murmured between jonins and clan heads, wondering what was the point of all this._

_"War" A new voice spoke. The word itself sent chills through everyone's spine. A newcomer came into the room, dressed in a red jacket-like robes and wearing old ninja sandals. His arms were folded, each of them hidden in his sleeves. He seemed to be in his fifties, his eyes were dark blue, and his most distinguishing trait was his scarlet hair. "I'm afraid that war will come, maybe next week, maybe in the next ten years, but its coming"_

_"Who are you?" Asked at the newcomer with suspicion._

_"Kerosuke Uzumaki" Was all he said. Just two words and the whole room erupted in whispers and murmurs._

_"An Uzumaki?"_

_"He has to be look at his bright red hair"_

_"What is he talking about? Is the Land of Fire in risk of falling into war again?"_

_"I thought the Kurenai Shinobi's (Scarlet Ninja) legacy ended with the dead of the Red Hot-Blooded Habenero"_

_These and many other words were heard. But Kakashi listened more attentively to the words said by Inoichi, who was close to him._

_"So, that chakra… it's his" Whispered Inochi in awe._

_"What's wrong?" Asked his friend, Choza._

_"On my way here I felt an outstanding chakra, not only me, but also many sensors, and it's been giving us the chills. The only time I've felt a chakra bigger than his was… the Kyuubi's" His teammates stiffened._

_"Troublesome" Sighed Shikaku. "That means that this man is just like the infamous Kisame Hoshigaki"_

_"A Biju without a Tail" Said Choza while looking at the man in awe._

_"Kerosuke-san here is a survivor of Uzushiogakure no Sato, and of the Uzumaki Clan, he's been hiding in solitude for a long time now" Explained the Hokage._

_ "Strange that you choose to appear now if so many years have passed" Said the old war hawk, there was something about this man that didn't seem right to him._

_"What do you mean by war?" Asked the Elder Homura._

_"On my travels, I've discovered some crucial information about the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha, almost thirteen years ago" Many gasps were heard, and memories of that terrible day flashed through their minds._

_"What, exactly, have you discovered?" Asked Koharu._

_"I presented the information to Hokage-sama here, which only confirmed a hypothesis of his"_

_"And that is?" Asked Danzo impatiently._

_"The Kyuubi was being controlled that night" Were the solemn words of the Hokage._

_Quickly, everything went into turmoil._

_"Impossible!"_

_"There's no way someone could have controlled such powerful beast!"_

_"Who was? If there is a responsible then we must hunt him down!"_

_"Silence!"Ordered the Hokage's strong voice. Finally the room fell into silence. "The evidence that Kerosuke-san found, indicates that the Kyuubi was under a powerful genjutsu, created by the Sharingan"_

_Every one of the Jonin stood gaping in shock._

_"What is even more worrisome, there is only one person in history, to have controlled the Kyuubi with the Sharingan, and I suspect that the person who ordered the Kyuubi to attack years ago, was the same person who ordered it to attack Konoha for the first time, in the First Hokage's time"_

_"You… you're saying…" Homura stuttered, his jaw hanged from his face._

_"Yes" Said Hiruzem grimly. "It was no other than Madara Uchiha"_

_The heart of everyone present skipped a beat._

_"Impossible, he must have died of old age by now" Protested Danzo._

_"There are ways to extent someone's life, forbidden jutsus that are paid at great costs" Hiruzen argued back. Danzo acted as if he ignored him, and turned to the Uzumaki._

_"Where did you find such information?" Demanded the war hawk._

_"That is for me and the Hokage alone to know" The newcomer didn't even flinch at the Killer Intent Danzo was unleashing in order for Kerosuke to tell him._

_"Uzumaki-dono" An unnamed Jonin said respectfully. "What do you mean by war?"_

_"Think about it, all of you" Began the red haired man. "Madara tried to destroy the village by controlling the Kyuubi, and failed, do you honestly believe he will not try something like that again?" A chill went through their spines at the idea of that tragedy happening again. "What's more, I'm certain that he will not stop with Konoha, he will try to destroy all the villages, and conquer all of the Tailed Beasts. For that he can't do it alone, he must be gathering an army, or lots of powerful shinobi"_

_"So…" Said Asuma. "You're saying we must prepare ourselves and our students for the worst"_

_"Precisely" Answered his father, grimly. "I will send a message to the other villages and inform them of Madara so they can prepare themselves and protect their jinchuurikis"_

_"That's foolish" Argued Danzo. Hiruzen sighed, he just knew the war hawk would have a problem with that. "It's our chance to grow stronger. We can take advantage of this situation, and let Madara deal with the other villages for us"_

_"You're willing to let them be destroyed? Even Suna, our own allies?" To say the Hokage was disgusted by the idea was an understatement. "Well, I'm not, I will warn them about Madara, and the possibility of him raising an army"_

_"Then at least let me do something to protect our village" Proposed Danzo. "You said Madara will be coming for the Jinchuurikis, if that's so, then give the young Uzumaki to me, I'll train him so he can beat anyone who would try to harm him, and turn him into a great asset should conflict arrive"_

_Sarutobi wasn't going to let the warhawk turn Naruto into a mindless weapon, he about to deny his request, but suddenly a massive Killer Intent spiked from Kerosuke. The Hokage had dealt with terrible KI like that before, so he was unaffected, he couldn't say the same for some of the youngest and most inexperieds Jonin who were struggling to stay on their feet. Even though he wasn't affect by Kerosuke's desire to kill Danzo, Hiruzen had to admit it was that the KI was downright _terrifying.

_"You even think about putting your hands on him…" He warned him with incredible danger in his voice. "…I will skin you alive"_

_Danzo remained emotionless, but even he had to admit that the Killer Intent could only be surpassed by the Kyuubi itself._

_"Right now, Kerosuke-san, being Naruto Uzumaki's granduncle, is his only living relative, and will be giving tutelage over the boy"_

_Kakashi narrowed his visible eye at this. Granduncle?. He was not aware that his sensei's wife's father, Arashi Uzumaki, had had a brother. The Copy-Nin hoped he would be good to Naruto._

_"Granduncle?" Someone asked. "Then who were his parents?"_

_"Classified" The Hokage and Elders answered at the same time. It seemed that they still would keep some things secret for those who still doesn't know the whole truth._

_"That will all, remember what we've told you, you must prepare the future of Konoha so they can be ready" The shinobis present echoed a 'Hai'. "Dismissed" Kakashi was about to leave, but the Hokage's voice stopped him. "Kakashi, a moment if you will, I need to tell you something"_

* * *

><p>To sum up, Kakashi learned that Kerosuke Uzumaki is a thousand year old 'good' demon, who fought alongside Rikudo Sennin, and helped him stop the destruction of the world by defeating the original Tailed Beast. Which was a creation of the mythical god of evil, Amatsu-Mikaboshi. And now people wanted to bring the beast back and use its power, and Naruto seemed to be destined to stop it.<p>

That would be a hell of an excuse for those time he was late, shame he couldn't tell it to anyone.

Kakashi sighed. Things got a lot more, dare he say, troublesome. He should have stayed in bed, reading his crazy book and being with his beloved girlfriend Anko… no wait it was the other way around. Beloved book, crazy girlfriend Anko, yeap, that was more like it.

But right now, he had to focus his attention to the matter at hand.

"Sempais!" A voice shouted. They turned to see Ko from the Hyuuga clan, catching up to them.

"Ko-san, can you see something with your Byakugan?"Asked Shikaku.

"On it, Byakugan!" Veins appeared around his eyes, and began to look for the source of chakra. "We're not far, there seems to be a barrier around a clearing. There are two enormous chakras. I assume one of them belongs to that Kerosuke Uzumaki I've heard so much about. The other… it's a giant beast, like a summon"

"What is it?" Asked Choza.

"I… I don't know, I've never seen a creature like that before" Said Ko as he shook his head

"We'll find out when we get there, let's keep going!" The kept advancing, noticing many chunin, jonin and ANBU alike jumping through the forest.

Behind them, Naruto was jumping from tree to tree as fast as he could.

"I wonder what's going on?" He asked to himself.

"_I don't know" _Came his ancestor's voice, sounding rather annoyed. "_But somehow I'm sure it has something to do with me_"

"_What do you mean?_" Asked Kushina.

"_Even though I'm constantly leaving a part of my chakra inside Naruto, I send the rest to the outside world"_

_"Like a clone?" _Asked Minato.

"_Not exactly, it's something that can only be dispelled by, um, let's say a blade to the heart or the brain, something strong enough that could actually kill me. It works like a clone though, I can dispelled it and regain the rest of my chakra and the memories, or I can also transmit the those memories without dispelling myself"_

_"You can do that?_" Said Minato, sounding both curious and impressed at the same time.

"_It's not perfect, the memory transfer without dispelling takes hours_, _there are also risks with this, if it's killed I won't regain my chakra instantly, it would take me days to regain all of it, not to mention that it could do some physical damage to me as well"_

"Clones can transfer memories?" Asked Naruto.

"_Yes, Shadow Clones can help you learn several things at the same time, also, you can increase your rate of training with many clones" _His mother explained.

"Awesome, I'll be strong in no time!" Beamed Naruto at this.

"_Be thankful for your Uzumaki blood, remember that they had enormous chakra reserves, and Shadow Clones are one of the most chakra draining techniques, some people could actually die if they attempt to do several clones at the same time" _Said his father.

Suddenly, a figure rushed past Naruto, jumping from tree to tree as well. The blond haired boy noted that the dark hair, blue shirt and the Uchiha symbol on the back of it.

"Sasuke?" He said, surprised to see him there.

The Uchiha boy ignored him, and keep jumping at a higher speed than him.

"Hey, I'm talking to you teme!" Naruto increased his speed, trying to catch up.

Unknown to him, his parents observed the boy from inside their son.

"_That's… Mikoto's second kid" _Kushina's eyes showed nothing but sadness.

"_Yeah_" They were told in private by the Third, about the Uchiha massacre. How the clan planned to revolt and Itachi was ordered to eradicate the conspirator as well as any shinobi that resisted.

What was more shocking to them, was that Hiruzen said that Itachi seemed to have killed every member of the clan, even civilians and children, it wasn't like the young prodigy to do something like that. The Hokage long suspected of someone else having something to do with it.

Madara. Was the only possible answer.

"_They didn't have to revolt, they were respected, they had power, they didn't have anything to do with the Kyuubi attack_" Kushina said. Her voice devoid of emotion.

_"Kushina_" Her husband looked at her with sorrow.

"_Mikoto knew, I trusted her, she wouldn't… she wouldn't tell **him**, she wouldn't_" A tear ran down her cheek. _"She was my best friend, she wouldn't… she wouldn't betray me_"

"_The bearers of the Sharingan, almost all of them dead_" Kerosuke mused. "_Good_" Minato's and Kushina's heads snapped quickly at his direction.

"_How could you say that!" Shouted the red haired woman._

"_I am not happy for the death of innocents, but some of them betrayed their village so I won't mourn those, besides... the Sharingan has ties with the Rinnegan, the eyes themselves were abominations, the world would be much better off without them… Rikudo himself said so"_

* * *

><p>Kerosuke just watched as sever smoke explosions took place around Ryujin. From them, came many dragons of all sizes and appearances, some wingless, some hornless, but the thing each and every last one of them shared, was their bloodthirsty look towards the demon.<p>

"**The pleasure of killing you, shall not be mine alone**" The Dragon Elder said.

Kerosuke began to chuckle, the chuckle became a laugh, and a powerful laugh that was, the dragons looked at the demon, thinking that he had finally gone insane.

"This is the first fight I've had in centuries!" Kerosuke beamed with delight. His blood boiling with excitement "So don't hold back, none of you. Show me what you're made of!"

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed it, please leave reviews<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only OCs belong to me._

* * *

><p>Mad. That was the word the spectators were using to describe Kerosuke Uzumaki. He was, completely, undoubtedly, and utterly mad. When the Konoha nin began arriving at the clearing, they found themselves facing and impenetrable barrier, nobody could get in or <em>out<em>. He had placed there so no one would interfere.

Then, when more of those creatures, which some suspected to be the legendary dragons, appeared, he seemed to be laughing, as if he were really excited about facing such impossible odds.

What really drove the shinobi to the conclusion that the Uzumaki was mad was him charging head on at the force of almost a hundred of those creatures.

"Well… he's fucked" One of the ninja said.

"We have to help him" Another one said.

"We can't, this barrier is too strong for us to break it" Explained Kakashi, having revealed his Sharingan to study the barrier.

"I can't believe this" Said Ko, watching the whole situation from afar with his Byakugan. "He seems to be… laughing"

"Troublesome" Sighed the Nara clan head. "He's an Uzumaki alright"

Kerosuke was trembling with happiness and excitement. At last, after so many centuries, a battle! Oh how his demon blood boiled for a fight. Even though he has left his bloodthirsty tendencies long ago, he couldn't get rid of that incredible sensation that ran through his body every time he a battle was near.

Oh, how he loved to fight.

He felt sad for Ryujin, though, the former fledging now old dragon grew up thinking he had betrayed his father. Obviously he didn't know the whole truth, but he would change that with this battle.

It didn't seem possible but his smile grew wider. Yes, he thought, a battle that could change the course of one's life, change it for good. That… is the greatest kind of battle to ever exist.

He would never forget the first time he had one of those battles… when Rikudo Sennin saved him. He returned the favor by saving some of his demon comrades with those kinds of battles.

To fight, not with hatred, not with anger, not to take someone's live, not to conquer someone's land, not to see who's stronger, but for true cause… that is why he fights.

"I'll open your eyes, 'ttebaki!" He screamed in pure joy. "That's a promise!"

"**Open… my eyes?**" The dragon elder whispered as his servants began charging towards the demon. "**All my eyes need to see is you… dead beneath my claws**" How he had dreamed to be the herald of his end. To see his horrid figure, not that false image he was using to hide his true nature, made shreds over a pool of his own blood.

The demon jumped high into the air, the small wingless dragons jumped too, seeking to intercept him. The larger ones flew towards him, following behind their smaller brethren. They were coming at him from all directions, closing in with each second. Ryujin smirked, had nowhere to run.

The dragons were getting closer, fangs and claws ready to strike. Then, just when they were about to reach him… they were sent flying through the air, beaten by extremely fast and hard punches and kicks.

"_**What!**_" The dragon elder looked at the scene before, each of the smaller dragon that was about to make contact with the demon were suddenly driven back with great force. He couldn't see what the demon was doing, too many of his kin were blocking his view.

A small opening was made between the dragons, and all he saw was red. Soon, each and every last of the dragons were falling to the ground, one by one, this allowed Ryujin to see the demon.

His eyes grew wide with what he saw.

Sasuke arrived at the barrier, he _needed_ to see what could have created such powerful fire blast, Naruto arrived a few seconds after him. Their jaws dropped at the scene before them.

Every shinobi was watching in astonishment as the Uzumaki spinned at incredible speed in the middle of the air, each of the small creatures that were about to attack him fell to the ground as soon as they reached him, as if they just received a powerful attack.

The spiraling Uzumaki didn't seem to stop in his movement, he was so fast that only Kakashi's Sharingan could see what he was doing. He was spinning at an immeasurable speed, reacting to the approach of the creatures, and sending punches and kicks, powered by his spin, to every direction, thus, beating the dragons to a pulp. This definitely earned Kakashi's applause, to be so fast and have the reflexes to repel so many opponents at once. He knew of only one person who could have moved even faster, and that was his sensei.

Some thought it was like the Hyuuga's Kaiten or the Inuzuka's Gatsuga, though he wasn't using chakra in his spinning and stood only in one place. He looked a small tornado, no, that didn't describe what they were seeing right now… all they could see was a _scarlet whirlpool_.

"_**So… this is his famous taijutsu technique**_" The dragon elder thought, not begin bothered at all by his brethren being pummeled to the ground. "_**The technique that gave him one of his nicknames the…**_"

"…_Uzu no Mai (Whirlpool Dance)_" Said Kushina, watching the whole battle from his son's mind with wide eyes. Minato gave her a strange look, while Naruto arched his eyebrows in confusion. Kerosuke just looked at her with a raised brown, wondering how she knew about his personal taijutsu.

"_What's that?_" Asked his husband.

"_It's an Uzumaki Taijutsu technique that ABSOLUBTLY NO ONE, not even my father, could master… my clan didn't even seem to know how it was originated, except for the clan heads but they never said anything_" She turned to look at her ancestor, her eyes showed surprise and understanding at the same time. "_Now I see… it was YOU who created that technique_"

"_You mean to tell me, that even after centuries my clan couldn't replicate one of my techniques?_" He sounded disappointed, but the smile on his face said otherwise. "_Oh the shame_"

The first wave was over, now the bigger dragons began their assault. Kerosuke stopped his Uzu no Mai, and fell to the ground standing on his two feet. He saw many of the dragons firing fireballs and lightning blasts from their mouths. The mighty blasts joined into one devastating attack, threatening to destroy everything on its wake.

Kerosuke smirked and clapped his hands together.

"My god!" Gasped Ko. Not believing what he was seeing.

"What's wrong?" Asked Inoichi.

"He's not making any hand signs… yet his chakra system is molding as if he were doing it" The shinobi close who heard him gaped at the revelation.

"How is that possible!" Asked Choza in complete awe.

"I don't know know, wait…" The Hyuuga carefully observed the Uzumaki's body, aside from the hand-sign less molding of chakra in his body, there was something irregular happening at the same time. For a fraction of a second, he saw his chakra being directed into his left arm, and then almost instantly his entire chakra network reacted and his chakra molded as if he were making hand signs. Taking a closer look, he observed twelve shining spots along his arm. He then realized that those spots were seals. "He has twelve seals along his left arm, they say Tori, I, Inu, Tatsu, Ushi, Tora, Mi, Ne, Uma, Saru, U and Hitsuji"

"Those are the hand signs" Someone said.

"He channels his chakra to the seals in a sequence, and his entire chakra network molds as if he were doing actual hand signs… the molding is so fast that surpasses the fastest ninja"

Hiruzen Sarutobi watched the events from his crystal ball with a smile. He smacked his own forehead just as he had finished hearing the Hyuga's words.

"First the paperwork and now this, why can't I ever find the solutions for the simplest problems?" The so called 'Professor' said.

Kerosuke, having finished his 'Seal Signs' sequence, screamed the name of the technique he had been preparing.

"Wind and Water Style Combination: Kiss of the Typhoon Goddess!" He spitted from his mouth a giant amount of water, which was actually spinning around a strong wind torrent.

Normally, fire beats wind, water beats fire, wind beats lightning, and the lightning's current would follow through the water's path, in this case, straight to Kerosuke. Long ago, the old demon created this technique using the flowing properties of water, with the cutting power of wind to decimate anything on his path. But with the years, he had discovered that he could use it to negate the effects of fire and lightning jutsus _at the same time_.

The water, which was spinning around the wind, protected it from the fire by extinguishing it instantly. The lightning went straight through the water but was easily dissipated when it clashed against the wind.

His elemental blast, although it dispelled the fire and lightning attacks, weakened and instead of cutting the flying reptiles to shreds, knocked them away. The dragons lost their balance, their winds stopped flapping, and were slowly falling, but they could recover their flight before pummeling to the ground.

Suddenly, Kerosuke turned around, and blew a powerful wind torrent from his mouth, impulsing himself into the air, directly towards the dragons. He began spinning at high speed, and launched a mighty kick over the closest dragon's head, sending the winged reptile into the ground.

Meanwhile, on the ground, some of the smaller wingless dragons were slowly rising from the earth, stretching their pain filled limbs, trying to return to the battlefield.

"You guys ok?" A blue scaled dragon asked. He received several words and barely any positive words. "Well I'm not going to stay here, let's get back into action and make that demon pay!" This time, roars and cheers were his answer. "All right! Time to…" Suddenly, their much, MUCH, larger brethren fell right over them.

A dragon flew towards the demon, its jaws wide open, ready to devour him. Kerosuke spitted a large torrent of water into its mouth, this one went down its throat, making the creature choke and his attack to cease. Kerosuke jumped over its nose and landed on his head, he then placed both of his hands over it, creating a seal with the kanji for Amatsu-Kyuuin (Heavenly Attraction 天つ吸引).

Next, he jumped over another dragon, dodging a giant claw, he managed to hold onto its talon. From there, he jumped towards the dragon's jaw, and created another Amatsu-Kyuuin. He, quickly walked over to the dragons head, and with a sly smirk he made a single half ram sign.

"Kai!"

As if being pulled by an incredibly strong magnetic force, the seals were dragging the dragons into a collision course. Despite their massive size and weight, the seal carried on their task as if it was nothing. Suddenly, jaw and head connected into a painful clash, knocking both dragons into unconsciousness.

Kerosuke remained over the unconscious dragon's head, he looked at two more flying dragons getting close to him. Kerosuke jumped and began doing a serious of hand signs, he didn't think it was necessary to do a Seal Sign Sequence right now, in fact, he wanted them as close as possible.

Just as the dragons were about the reach him, fangs and claws ready to rip him to shreds. The seals in the unconscious dragon's body changed, the words changed from Amatsu-Kyuuin to Amatsu-Sekiyoku (Heavenly Repulsion 天つ斥力).

"Kai!" One of the dragons, the one with seal on its jaw, was shot skywards, his body crashed against the other twos', knocking them off the air. The old demons watched with an amused smile how only three dragons remained in the air, but were too shocked to do anything. "Is this the power of the dragon clan?... Pitiful" He landed gracefully on the ground, admits the bodies of defeated dragons.

"A-Amaizing!" An chunnin said, his eyes more than wide.

"Only Hokage-sama or Jiraiya-sama could pull off something like this" An Anbu said in pure shock.

"This man… may be as strong as Jiraiya-sama" Shikaku muttered, his friends nodded in agreement.

Naruto and Sasuke both watched the scene before them with eyes as wide as plates, and their jaws hanging from the rest of their faces.

"_So… powerfull_" Said Sasuke in absolute awe, the way that red haired man handled such a large number of powerful creatures was… beautiful. His power was incredible, he'd never seen anything like this before. "_Is… is he stronger than Itachi?_" If he was, then maybe… maybe he could help him achieve his goal.

"S-Sugoi" Stuttered Naruto. His forefather chuckled inside his mind.

"_Thank you, thank you, I'm here to please_"

"_That was an incredible us of magnetic seals_" Kushina praised him.

"_Oh, so you noticed what kind of seals they were_" Kerosuke actually seemed a little surprised that she picked on that.

"_You created a clan of sealing masters, not a clan of ramen junkies_" She giggled.

"_Wasn't your clan the hosts of Uzushio's Grand Ramen Festival?_" Minato asked with a sly smirk, making her wife blush in embarrassment.

"_Uhm, well, yeah, but that didn't mean we were addicted to it"_

"_Most festivals are held once a year, not once every month_" Pointed out Minato, Kushina tried to come back with an answer, but seeing as she had none, she settled for punching him in the arm.

"_Agh, you see,_ this _is why I can never win an argument with her_" Said Minato to Kerosuke, rubbing his punched arm, but Kerosuke seemed to paid him no mind.

"_Hm, ramen party every month… must be paradise_" Minato just sighed. "_Well, I guess I should look into this personally, the dragon clans and I have… history_" He sat into a meditation position and closed his eyes. "_I'm going to transfer my whole consciousness into my outside chakra, I need to concentrate, so please, I must not be disturbed_"

The Yondaime and the Red Hot-Blooded Habenero looked at the demon with surprise, they didn't know something like that could be done, but then again, Kerosuke had once known the great Sage of Six Paths, so someone like him should be no less than knowledgeable in the aspects of chakra and jutsu.

"_You said that could take hours_" Said Kushina in confussion.

"_I said memory transfer could take hours, although it doesn't sound like it, consciousness transfer is something much simpler if my outside chakra is close" _With that, Kerosuke grew quite.

The Kerosuke in the outside blinked as he felt a strange current of electricity running through his body, he knew what this meant, his chakra inside Naruto transferred his consciousness to him, it seems that he grew curious at seeing the dra… ramen party once a month?... that must be paradise.

He shocked his head, trying to get his mind out of his little fantasy world. Just then, Ryujin roared in fury.

"**USELESS, THE WHOLE LOT OF YOU!**" He snarled angrily at his kin. "**Leave, I'll handle this myself**" With that, the dragons banished in puffs of smoke. "**Now it's just you and me**" He growled menacingly at the demon.

"You need to enjoy this a bit more!" Kerosuke shouted with a big smile.

"**YOU NEED TO SHUP UP AND DIE!**" The dragon began its charge towards Kerosuke, who just smiled and began his own charge. Despite the difference in sizes, both opponents ran at equal speed.

Flames were coming out from the dragon elder's jaws, his eyes boiling with rage, blurry images of his father flashed in front of his eyes, the life they never shared, the pain, the sorrow… and the hatred towards the one responsible. That terrible experience… opened his eyes to the reality of the world.

"**THE WORLD YOU AND RIKUDO SENNIN SOUGHT DOES NOT EXIST, IT NEVER EXISTED AND SHALL NEVER EXIST, JUTSU IS A WEAPON, CHAKRA AN INSTRUMENT, AND FOREVER SHALL BE USED TO MARK THE SUPREMACY OF THE STRONG OVER THE WEAK. YOU MORE THAN ANYONE SHOULD KNOW, YOUR KIND WAS THE ONE THAT BRAUGHT THAT IDEOLOGY TO THE WORLD, AND NOW, THAT DREAM THAT YOU FOOLISH PEOPLE SOUGHT IS LONG GONE!**"

"Chakra was given to us by Amatsu-Mikaboshi to satisfy his need of strong warriors, chakra was given to Rikudo and the humans by Amaterasu to help them reach true peace, to understand nature and the universe, and so they could also protect themselves from Mikaboshi's darkness!"

"Long ago I understood that just because our chakra was meant to be used for fighting, it didn't mean we had to accept it, so now I see my abilities as the means to protect that which is precious to me, to help this world reach the peace it deserves… the dream is not over, every time someone tries to achieve peace keeps the dream strong, and if that person fails, it is not seen as failure, for they gave us more chance of succeeding in accomplishing that dream and each time it happens we are closing of finding the answer!"

"Those 'foolish people' as you call them, were individuals such as Rikudo Sennin, my clan, my friends, my comrades, and your father!" Kerosuke's eyes showed nothing but determination and anger. The dragon just looked at him enraged because he dared to say he knew his father better than his own son ever did.

They reached a point in which they were at enough proximity to launch their attacks.

Everything seemed to happened in slow motion.

Fire began to erupt from Ryujin's mouth.

Fire began to spin around Kerosuke's fist.

"So don't you dare…" Voices of his past sounded inside his mind.

"_You're my friend, now and forever"_

"_I don't care what kind of blood flows through your veins, in your chest beats the heart of the man I love, our children will follow my great-grandfather's will because they will be born with your heart"_

"_You defeated me… because your faith was stronger than mine… I guess your answer to peace was more correct than mine… now that I am dying I can see it… thank you my pupil, my eyes were truly blind…"_

"…to speak of them…" He jumped towards the magnificent fire stream that was coming from the dragons jaws.

"_That human… he's really something else isn't he? I see in your eyes a fire that I've never seen before, tell me… do my eyes now shine as bright as yours?"_

"_Heh… I guess not all demons are that bad_"

"_I don't know if our kind can go to paradise after death, but I don't care if my soul is redeemed or not, now I what only care is to cut the chains that Mikaboshi holds over our people, and make sure these people are forever away from his grasp"_

"_Tell my little fang… that I'm sorry that won't see him take his first flight… but I'm not sorry about dying… for trying to make a better world for him to grow up in"_

"…AS IF YOU KNEW THEM!" His flaming fist clashed against Ryujin's fire blast, spinning at high speed, the strength of his fire protected him against Ryujin's. His flaming fist slammed into the dragons jaw, sending him backwards, the dragon landed over his back.

"Katon… Ryuken! (Fire Style: Dragon Fist)" He punched the dragon in its large gut, a furious fire torrent erupted into the skies, clashing against his barrier, which shattered into hundreds of pieces. The shinobi present had to shield their faces from the powerful hot wind torrents generated by the attack.

Then… it was silence.

Ryujin groaned in pain, his scales burnt all over his midsection, he struggled to move, but found it incredibly difficult.

"I… I will not allow you… to defeat m-me"

Kerosuke slammed his palms over his belly, and shouted.

"Fuinjutsu: Golden Chains of Heavenly Binding!" From the seal came an incredible number of golden chains that begin to bind every part of the large dragon's body, Ryujin struggled, but it was in vain.

"Uzumaki-dono!" Kerosuke turned to see many shinobis running towards him.

"It's alright" He lifted his hand. "Just some misunderstanding"

"Is that a dragon?" One of the ninja asked in awe at the sight of the great creature.

"Sure is"

Ryujin wanted to scream, he wanted to reveal the monster that Kerosuke actually was, that he was disguising himself as a human. But the chains holding his jaws shut stopped him from doing so.

"Go back to the village, I've got this" Reassured them Kerosuke.

"Are you sure?" Asked a ninja that wore a cloak and boar mask.

"Are you ninjas or not, why are you leaving your village unprotected? Go now" This time he spoke in a angrier manner, the shinobi considered his words for a second, and then left.

Kakashi sighed as he made his way back to Konoha, pulling his favorite book, he walked past Naruto, and whispered so only he could hear him.

"We'll talk later" After receiving a small pat on the shoulder, he rushed towards his ancestor. Sasuke followed closely.

Within a few minutes, every shinobi left, beside Naruto and Sasuke. Kerosuke turned to see the later, and said.

"Could you give us some privacy please? This is a… family matter" Sasuke turned his gave between Naruto and the powerful ninja on top of the defeated dragon.

"Of course, but may I speak with you later Uzumaki-san?"

"Of course" Sasuke gave a small now and then left.

Now that they were completely alone, Kerosuke dispersed the chains holding Ryujin's mouth.

"Now I want you to listen and listen you will" Said the demon, hopping off the dragon's burn belly.

"**Why would I want to listen to anything that comes from the one responsible for my father's death?" **Naruto gasped at this.

"...All right, you tell me, what did you hear about what happened so many centuries ago?"

"**The elders told me that you two engaged the Jubi, and in the midst of the battle, you abandoned him**" Kerosuke shock his head.

"Your elders… didn't even let me tell them what happened"

"**Why would them… demon?**" Ryujin spat in anger.

Naruto flinched at this, having been called demon too many time. Kerosuke just looked at Ryujin with sadness. He then understood that there would only be one way for him to listen.

"Far over, from misty mountains coooold…" He sang. The dragon's eyes widened at this, that song… he… he knew that song. "…through oceans deeeeep… and deserts oooold…"

"_That… that song_" Kushina whispered from his son's mind, Minato turned to look at her curiously. "_My father used to sing that song to me… I… I wanted it to sing to Naruto one day too, hold him against my chest and feel him sleep… just like my dad used to do" _A single tear ran down her cheek, Minato held her wife in his arms as she silently wept.

"…the lightning rooooooaaaaared… ooooonnnn the night… the fire shiiiiinnneeed… iiiiinnnn my heart…"

"**...the wind was caaarrrryyyyng… my soul to Niiirvaaanaaa"** Ryujin joined him in the last part of the song, silent tears escaping his eyes. "**That song… my father… used to sing it to me, just… just like his father to him**" Kerosuke closed his eyes and nodded. "**He loved that song so much… and… he taught it to you?"**

"….right before he died" Ryujin gasped, his father… entrusted this demon with that song after what the demon did to him. "We found the Jubi far away from the main army, our forces were well rested and close by, we… we couldn't pass the chance, Ryuken told me that he would hold it off while I went for our forces, I tried to reason with him, but there was no use he insisted, knowing that I knew that we would never have chance like this… I told I would be back son, when… when I returned with Rikudo and our forces… the Jubi was still there, but your father was at death's door" He voice with filled with pain and sorrow.

"Even when everyone was fighting I tried to save Ryuken but… there was nothing I could do… with his last breath, he taught that song to me, so one day, I could sing it to my own children… then he told me 'Tell my little fang… that I'm sorry that won't see him take his first flight… but I'm not sorry about dying… for trying to make a better for world him to grow up in'" Minato understood how the dragon Ryuken must have felt that day, he really did.

"**To-tou-san…**" The old dragon's tear were like waterfalls, but they were a shame he didn't want to hide.

"He fought, and died, believing that one day the world would find true harmony, he followed that dream to the end… because of you" He dispelled the seal, and the chains evaporated into the air. Naruto sniffed, tears were coming out of his eyes as well. Two puff of smoke at his sides appeared, and his parents held him into a tight hug.

Everyone stood there for hours, luckily no one saw the dead figures of the Fourth Hokage and his wife. The sun was setting, and the old dragon spoke for the first time after the long, long, silence.

"**I…**" He began, tears still streaming from his eyes. "**… I can't find the words to apologize to you**" Kerosuke smiled.

"Non are needed"

"**I have… a lot to make up for**" His teary eyes showed a determination that no one has ever seen. "**If you're back that that means the world is at peril… I promise you, the dragon clans will aid you in any way possible, Rikudo Sennin's dreams my father's dream will come true… from this day on the dragon clans are allies of Konoha**"

Minato, Naruto and Kushinas' eyes widened at this.

"**But I warn you, with our return, many animal clans will come back… and some of them are definitely not friendly… I must go now and tend to my wounds**" Kerosuke gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed his neck sheepishly. "**I'll be in contact Scarlet Whirlpool of the West… or should I say, Dragon Sage Kerosuke?**" With that, the dragon banished back to his home.

"D-Dragon Sage?" Kushina gasped with a big smile.

"Ryu-Sennin Kerosuke?" The demon mused with a smile. "I like that, has a nice ring to it"

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed it, please leave reviews<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_Some people have been telling me that this is becoming more OC centric, it seems that way because I'm going to write about many characters too, they will all have their story that will tie them to the main storyline._

_I am NOT intending NOR will I make Kerosuke a 'Gary Stue' as the story progress you'll see that he's not perftect, that he has defects and has done many terrible things._

_Regarding paring, I've already decided. Not gonna tell, it's surprise for everyone._

_Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only OCs belong to me._

* * *

><p>In the Council Chamber, the Hokage stood in front of the jounin responsible for taking teams, ready to give them their reports.<p>

"Team 1, failed"

"Team 2, failed"

"Team 3, passed"

"Team 4, failed"

"Team 5, passed"

"Team 6, failed"

"Team 7, passed" Everyone looked at Kakashi as if he had grown a second head.

"T-Team 8, passed" Kurenai stuttered, barely coming out of her stupor.

"Team 10, passed"

"Five teams passed?" Said Hiruzen, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"We were surprised ourselves Hokage-sama, but they were willing to collaborate as a team" The jounin-sensei of team 5 said.

"It has happened in the past than sometimes more than the 66% passed, though it has not happened in a long while" Hiruzen said, puffing some smoke from his pipe.

"Maybe it got something to with the fact that you told them about the Uzumaki, Hokage-sama" Said Kakashi, it was the most logical conclusion.

"Maybe… maybe they truly needed to hear how the life of a shinobi's life can be" Mused the Hokage. Once again he turned to look at his shinobi. "I trust that you won't go easy on them"

"We'll prepare for the worst" Asuma reassured him.

"Good, dark times are coming, and we must be ready"

* * *

><p>Inside a dark hallway made of earth and stone, barely illuminated by flickering torches, walked a figure that <em>could <em>be described as human, it was a man with long straight black hair, so long it reached his waist. He was dressed in a black shirtless loose shirt, and wore black kimono pants, his feet were covered by white socks and man's skin was ashen-grey, and his eyes, they were a striking combination of the colors red, orange and yellow.

He stopped before a wooden door, and came in without knocking. The room was pretty much like the hallway,made of stone, but this one was refined, marking were carved all over the walls, forming images.

One of the images stood on the roof, it was that of a giant eye with rings circling around the pupil, and nine tomoes distributed along the rings.

In the middle of the room there was a wooden desk, filled with papers, maps and many scrolls. A cup filled with warm tea stood over the surface of the desk, a hand lifted the cup and draw it close to a pair of lips.

"You returned earlier than I thought you would" The figure holding the cup said in a hoarse voice, after taking a sip from his tea he gave a pleasant sight, delighted by the flavor. The figure was that of man with long spiky grey hair, he was dressed in a white kimono that covered the black tribal marks that ran throughout his body.

"Something happened that required me to move as quickly as possible" The black haired man said calmly, but his eyes showed complete seriousness.

"Did you run into some trouble?" Asked the grey haired man, taking another sip from his cup.

"No, just a run in with a Konoha kunoichi, she was an Inuzuka I believe. I killed her dogs and left her to bleed out, I'd give her, um, an hour or so until she finally dies…" The first man shrugged "A shame, she was quite beautiful actually"

"So…" The second man pulled a kiseru pipe from his desk, purred some tobacco into the pipe and lit it. After taking a drag, he puffed out some smoke. "…what made you come in such a hurry?" He asked, his hand lifting his tea cup once more.

"…Kerosuke has returned…"

The pipe and cup were crushed under the pressure of the grey haired man's hand. Darks waves of chakra emanated from his body, it carried a terrifying pressure to the air,it was so full of hatred and anger that have been buried within the deepest parts of his soul for _centuries_. The chakra dissipated, and the man turned to look at the bringer of bad news. His eyes were blue, but an _unnatural _blue, his eyes carried such intense hatred into them that they could terrify even the bravest of men, yet his companion did not move an inch, he did not fear him.

"…Has he now?" Hesaid in a low, dangerous voice.

"The stories travel fast, close to Konoha, a red haired man, an Uzumaki, defeated a hundred dragons by himself… and that's not all, they say the man moved like a _scarlet whirlpool_" He said, emphasizing the last words.

"I see…" The grey haired man mused to himself. "You know what this means… don't you, Makoru?" The man now known as Makoru grinned a terrifying grin.

"That the fighting in the shadows… is now over, now world at last will remember why they fear the dark so much"

"Now the world at last will remember the shine of our lord's star" The grey haired man said grimly.

"What shall we do… about Akatsuki, Narekuyo?" Asked Makoru to the man now known as Narekuyo.

"We'll deal with them in time, their ambitions to use our lord's power can NOT be tolerated" Narekuyo snarled. "But in time, maybe they will join our cause, after all… Amatsu-Mikaboshi-sama is a kind god, they will see how much rewarding he can be to those who follow him"

"You realize that the Brotherhood of the White Lotus will come out of hiding as well, many will follow them"

"_They_ won't be able to gather as much allies as they hope, us on the other hand…" Narekuyo grabbed one of the scrolls over his desk, and looked at it with small smile. "I've been waiting the right time to send this message" He handed it to Makoru and said. "Make sure it reaches Oto, I'm sure their Otokage will be most interested in my proposal"

* * *

><p>In the outskirts of the village, in the middle of the forest, Naruto and Kerosuke stood in front of each other, the former had an excited smile on his face, the latter had his arms folded inside his sleeves, a clam look present on his features. Behind them, dozens of Kerosuke's clones were building a wooden structure.<p>

"Naruto, it is time we begin your training" Spoke his ancestor.

"Awesome, I'll be able to spit tsunamis, or create tornadoes…" He said, rather fast, with great emotion present in his voice.

"Focus" Said Kerosuke, trying to get him out of his hyper-rambling.

"…and beat the hell out dragons, and that awesome fire technique you did, will you teach me that? Will you? Please!"

"Focus 'ttebaki!" He practically shouted.

"Sorry" Kerosuke sighed.

"All right, first things first, I need to test your chakra control, so show me how well you can perform tree walking" He thought it was a very basic point to begin with. 'Thought' was the key word.

"Tree walking, what's that?" His descendant asked, looking confused.

"Y-You don't know what tree walking is?"Kerosuke's right eye was twitching. Naruto just shocked his head. "What the hell do they teach you in the Academy?"

"The academy doesn't really teach much besides the basics" A new voice said, they turned around to see Kakashi walking towards them, as well as Sasuke and Sakura. "Sorry we're late"

"About time you got here, I was just about to start" The three teammates stood one next to the other in a single line.

"Today, you're going to learn tree walking, and ability that every ninja in the world uses, it allows you to walk over almost any kind of surface, and teaches to control your chakra better" Explained Kakashi.

"Here, let me show you" Kerosuke walked over a tree, planted his right foot over the bark, then the other, to the point he stood over the trunk as if he was defying gravity. The young genin looked at this surprised. "To do this, you must use a fixed amount of chakra in your feet to climb the tree, if you don't use enough you will fall, but if you use too much you'll be pushed away from the tree and the bark will break"

"W-Woah" Gasped Sakura.

"How is that of any use?" Sasuke quickly masked his surprise. "We should learn stronger techniques"

"You underestimate how useful this technique is" Sighed Kerosuke.

"If you can beat you opponent in a few seconds, then that technique is useless" Kerosuke chuckled.

"You saw me defeating those dragons, right?"Sasuke nodded. "Then you must have seen me walking over the surface of their bodies without falling, I couldn't have done half the things I did without the tree climbing technique"

"You could have defeated them without wasting time, I know it, you were just playing with them" Sasuke spoke in a rather angry manner.

"Sasuke, be more respectful" His sensei scowled at him.

"Now Kakashi-san, I think the reason because our little Uchiha here doesn't want to do it, it's because he knows he can't" Chuckled Kerosuke.

"…What?" Sasuke muttered angrily.

"Don't be embarrassed kid, many can't do even the simplest of things" Kerosuke said, giving a small laugh. Sasuke grunted and walked over one of the trees, Sakura and Naruto quickly followed.

"Use kunais to mark your progress" Advised Kakashi. The young genins did as they were told, Naruto and Sasuke quickly ran up the tries, but they didn't go very far, with their kunais, they made a shallow cut over the bark to mark their progress, and then, they fell to the ground.

Kerosuke sighed, tree and water walking were the easiest techniques in the world, why was his descendant having trouble with it?. His gaze then went to the pink haired girl, who was about to reach the top of the tree. She cheered as she reached the peak, the old demon smirked, he had an idea.

"That's a great control there, wouldn't you agree Kakashi-san?" Said Kerosuke with a sly smirk.

"Absolutely, better than an Uchiha's" Kakashi realized what game the Uzumaki was playing, and went along with it.

"Better than a Hokage I say" Both Naruto and Sasuke grunted and tried again. Sakura climbed down, and began to observe them, Sasuke more specifically.

"You can do it Sasuke-kun!" She cheered. Suddenly, she felt a hand pressing over her shoulder, she turned around, only to see the red haired man smiling at her.

"Girl, you have an outstanding control, but unfortunately, your chakra reserves are small, you need to work out your body so your coils will grow stronger, thus, giving you more chakra to do more taxing techniques"

"So… what should I do?" She asked.

"As I said, you need to train your body harder, I suggest you start now by doing pushups"

"How many?"

"You'll do them as long as the boys there continue to practice the tree walking technique, once they're done so will you" Sakura's jaw fell, and turned back to see her teammates, just in time to see them fall to the ground… again.

"B-But at the rate they're going it'll take them all day!" She protested. Kerosuke flashed an evil smile.

"Exactly"

"But…" She was interrupted by Kakashi.

"I don't see you doing them" The Copycat said.

Sakura tried to protest, but no words came from her mouth, sighing, she dropped to the ground and began to push herself from the earth with her arms, going up and down.

"Kerosuke-sama" Whispered Kakashi to the demon. "Would it be okay for me to… see them?" He asked, his voice was full of melancholy and hope. Kerosuke immediately understood.

"Of course, follow me" He turned his gaze to the three youths one last time before leaving. "You three continue, and don't even think about stopping, that goes double for you missy, we'll know it if you do" With that, they turned and walked towards the wooden dojo his clones were building.

Naruto didn't turn when his sensei and ancestor left, he was too concentrated in climbing the tree. Thud. He fell to the ground. Why? Why was this so hard?. He had seen his ancestor do so many incredible things when he fought those dragons, and he made it look so easy. He ran up the tree once more, but didn't go much far from his last try.

He hasn't realized until now how powerful ninjas could be. He remembered when Kerosuke told him about Rikudo Sennin, the man had saved the world! He brought peace and understanding when there was only pain and hatred… but that didn't last long. The world choose to forget him, after all he did, after all he must have suffered to make his dream of peace come true, people just… abandoned him, twisted all of his teaching about justu and chakra, treated him as if he was the very monster that had caused so much pain.

If Rikudo Sennin, in the end, couldn't actually bring lasting peace then… what hope did he have?. He was just a shorter-than-average twelve year old boy, who couldn't even climb a tree… how was he going to succeed in which so many people, who were so much, MUCH, stronger and smarter than him, failed?... He had to grow stronger, no matter what, his parents, Kerosuke-ji, Hokage-jiji, those people dear to him were counting on him, and he couldn't let them down, because if he did… then everyone in the world would pay for his weakness. His dream for becoming Hokage, for gaining the village's acknowledgement, as much as it pained him, was going to have to wait.

Looking back at the tree, he grunted and tried again.

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Kerosuke stood behind the building in construction so the young ninjas wouldn't see them, Sasuke and Sakura more specifically. Korsuke pressed his palm over the grass and a series of letters spread around them, surrounding them in a circular seal.

"Now no one will see what's going on inside this seal" With a hand sign, two poof of smokes appeared around him.

Kakashi's visible eye widened and watered. Memories, both painful and heartwarming, surged from his mind, for a long time he tried to find comfort in them, but most of the time he only found guilt. Now, standing before him, were two of the people that he once held as some of his most precious treasures.

"M-Minato-sensei, Kushina-san…" A tear ran down his masked cheek.

"Kakashi" Greeted Minato with a warm smile. "I thought shinobi weren't supposed to show their tears" Kakashi quickly rubbed his eye.

"Just some dust in my eye" He looked at them once more, and let out a long sigh, as if he had been holding his breath for a long time. "You don't know how good it is to see you again"

"Touching reunions seem to be the theme these days" Chuckled Kushina. Kakashi was about to speak, but stopped himself when he saw a figure outside the seal, he blinked a couple of times and then eye-smiled.

"Well, I guess things will get even more emotional" Turning around, the Uzumakis and Namikaze saw a tall man in clad red, he bore a headband with horns with the kanji for 'Oil' written over it, the man carried a giant scroll on his back and had long spiky white hair.

"Say" The man said to Kerosuke's clones, catching their attention. "Are any of you the real Kerosuke Uzumaki?" He asked.

"I am" Said the real Kerosuke, revealing his head by partially coming out of the seal, but only his head could be seen, making Jiraiya think he was seeing a floating head.

"Riiiiggghhht…" Trailed off Jiraiya. "I'm not drunk enough to see things right now" Kerosuke just chuckled.

"And you are?" He asked. Jiraiya decided not to do his entrance, just this once.

"I'm Jiraiya the Toad Sage, the Hokage sent me a message, it said… interesting things about you"

"You wish to see Minato and Kushina? They're right here" Jiraiya's eyes widened momentarily, and began taking deep breaths.

"You can this Jiraiya, you can do this, just… go right there and talk to them" He said to himself. Suddenly an arm appeared from where Kerosuke's head had come out, and grabbed his.

"Just get in here 'ttebane!" The Toad Sage had no time to think, as he was pulled inside a seal that made them invisible and inaudible to the rest of the word. There, he saw his priced student and his wife.

"Minato… Kushina" Tears began to flow from his eyes, he extended his arms to embrace them… only to receive a punch to the face. He dropped to the ground, holding his face with both of his palms. "I-tai"

"Where the hell were you!" Kushina shouted. "We named you our son's godfather and you couldn't even be there for him for a moment, not even on his birthdays!"

"Kushina, calm…" Minato tried to ease his wife's anger.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down Minato, you know very well I'm right!" Her eyes showed only rage, while Jiraiya's showed nothing but shame. "Why weren't you there for him?" She asked.

"I…" The white haired man began, trying to find the words. "I tried but… every time I saw him I… saw Minato and you, I saw my failure as master who couldn't to protect his student and… I thought I would fail him too, just like I failed you" His voice was hollow, yet full of sadness.

"If you could at least have given him a little happiness, a small sense of family… believe me, you wouldn't have failed" Spoke Kushina, knowing by experience what she was talking about. The loneliness and pain she felt when she had to leave her village, when the news of Uzushio's falling reached Konoha, she felt like a blade stabbed her hear. Only thanks to Minato and her friends, she was able to move on.

"I… I swear I'll make it up to you… to him" He promised, his eyes showing his shame, and the will to fulfill that promise.

"Well…" Said Kerosuke, pulling a bottle of sake from his robes. "…how about we share some stories?" He smiled, but the true purpose of this was to find out what the 'godfather' of his descendant was so busy doing, he didn't care for his excuse or his 'promise', he needed to know if this Jiraiya had at least done something to keep Naruto safe. "Mind if I drop my henge? I'd like to bath my scales with this warm sun we have today"

* * *

><p>Kakuzu of the Waterfall, or Kakuzu of the Five Hearts as he was also called, was pissed. And a pissed Kakuzu normally meant an agonizing death to those around him. The reason of his anger?...<p>

Somebody stole the money from one of his bounties.

And nobody, NODODY, steals his money and lives to tell the tale.

Currently he and his companion, Hidan from Yuga, or Hidan the Inmortal as some called him, were chasing down two figures clad mostly in white. Hidan didn't really give a fuck about Kakuzu's money, but he wouldn't deny Jashin-sama two sacrifices for the price of one.

The two figures that had taken Kakuzu's scroll with the dead ninja sealed inside were jumping from tree to tree, just like the two Akatsuki members were doing. The unknown figures were mostly dressed in white, white hoods covered their head and most of the upper half of their faces, and black masks tightly covering the lower halves, their eyes were hidden by the hood's shadows, but could be seen if they raised their heads high enough or if people looked at them from the right or left angle. One of the figures was clearly a woman.

The rest of their attire consisted in a sleeveless white coat for both of them, underneath them they wore black shirts with long sleeves tightly wrapped around their arms, the male wore loose black pants, while the female wore a tight pair of the same color. Their feet wore black ninja sandals, their forearms and lower halves of their legs were protected by armor plates, like those the ANBUs wear. A couple of pouches stood at the side of their legs, the only other thing that they didn't have in common aside from their pants, was that the female had a katana strapped on her back. The last piece of their attire consisted on a red scarf-like piece of cloth tied around their waists, the tips of these clothes hanged from their hips until reaching the knees.

"Not only you had to steal from an S-Rank criminal, you just HAD to steal Kakuzu of the fucking Five Hearts!" The man shouted to his companion. His voice sounded juvenile, like he was still in his twenties.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad!" The woman, who sounded just as juvenile as him, said in a cheerful tone.

"If I die and you don't I swear I'll come back just to haunt you!" Her companion just laughed.

"Well, if you want them out our tail so badly…" She jumped down from the ground, her companion closely following. Kakuzu and Hidad did just the same, ready to engage them in a fight.

The Waterfall missing-nin saw her making hand signs, so he prepared himself to… wait, he had seen that hand sign sequence before, Ox, Serpent, Tiger, Boar, Serpent, but where had he…?

His eyes grew as wide as plates, no… it couldn't be…

"Mokuton Hijutsu: Baraen Engai! (Secret Wood Style Justu: Rose Garden Dome)" Suddenly, thousands of thorny branches grew from the ground, trapping the two Akatsuki members inside some kind of dome that was being filled with roses that began to release a poisonous pollen. "That's what you get from messing with Kyoshi Senju-Namikaze bitches!" She exclaimed proudly, her companion however, was not as enthusiastic as her.

"You-you used your Wood Style in front of them an-and then proceed to shut out your name… to them also" He said, using his entire will not to strangle her. "What part of 'Never reveal anything that can compromise or reveal the existence of the Brotherhood' do you not get!"

"Oh, don't be such a crybaby, 'sides they'll be dead in seconds…" Suddenly, Kakuzu tore himself free from the dome. His skin was darker than its usual tone, indicating he was using his Doton: Domu jutsu (Earth Style: Iron Skin). His cloak was somewhat torn, due to him having to come through all those thorns to get out. "…or so I thought"

When Kakuzu fought against the First Hokage many years ago, he had used that very same technique against him. He would have died were it not because he managed to make an opening in the dome and escape. He didn't know how this brat possessed Hashirama's famous Kekkei Genkai, who no one in the Senju clan showed to posses, but he was going to kill her and then bring her to their leader to find out how. And what was that about her being a Namikaze too? The Namikaze clan had died with the Fourth Hokage.

"We gotta go!" The other male shouted before looking directly into Kakuzu's eyes, but the missing-nin couldn't quiet see his eyes beneath the shadow of the hood. The man raised his head a little, showing his bright red eyes.

Kakuzu knew those eyes all too well.

"What is this? You can't possible have the…" He stopped talking as he was trapped inside a genjutsu.

"Kyoshi we better go now, I don't how long it'll take him to come out of my genjutsu"

"Right, let's go Ken" With that, both shinobis ran away from that place as quickly as possible, disappearing from sight among the trees.

Just as the mysterious ninja left, Hidan crawled out from the dome using the hole created from Kakuzu's escape, his skin was being torn because of the sharp thorns. The venomous pollen didn't kill (obviously) but it weakened his body.

"Ouch, shit, well thank you for fucking helping me Kakuzu!" He snarled. "Oi, Kakuzu, are you listening to me?" His partner seemed to be ignoring him, Hidan was about to yell once more, but stopped himself when he saw the the missing-nin from Taki making a half-ram sign and saying 'Kai!'. Kakuzu shook his head and grunted.

"Hmph, they escaped"

"Who the fuck were them?"

"…Leader needs to know about this, well return when the effects of the poison wear off from your body…" He said, meanwhile his mind was trying to figure out who were those individuals. "_That boy… could it be that Itachi missed someone the night he slaughtered his clan?"_

* * *

><p><em>Regarding the mysterious ninjas' appearances, I was trying to go for an assassin's creed kinda look. If you think there are some loose ends in this fic, then don't worry, I'll be getting to that, don't worry I'll explain about the woman with mokuton and the guy with sharigan, you just have to read to find out.<em>

_I'm gonna introduce others OC too, I've already thought of many of character but if you want to send me any ideas for an oc of yours to appear, then just send me a message. But only when I've already explained what this 'Brotherhood of the White Lotus' is in the fic, and some villains for the group demons group, but again, I won't be taking any suggestions until later._

_Hope you enjoyed it, please leave reviews_


	10. Chapter 10

_Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only OCs belong to me._

* * *

><p>Sasuke raced up the tree's bark, this time, he managed to get past a few inches since his last try. Before landing to the ground on his feet. He took a deep breath, and looked angrily at the tree, he was an Uchiha, such a frivolous thing should be an easy task for him. He turned to look at his teammate, who fell to the ground once more, but quickly got up and tried again.<p>

Something was… different about his companion, and Sasuke could see it, Uchiha were very perceptive about things, he knew how the orange clad ninja would always try to gather as much attention as he could, as if were a necessity to him, to feel noticed. But lately… lately he was acting so different.

Well, he was still an obnoxious loud dobe, but there was something in him, there was a light in both of eyes, as if two different sons were burning brightly in his soul. That need for attention, that desire to yell 'Look at me!' to the entire world was… gone. As if he didn't need that attention, as if he had all he wanted and needed.

What happened? Sasuke wondered. What changed? Was it the newcomer Kerosuke Uzumaki, who had taken Naruto and seemed to treat him as his own flesh and blood, the one who caused that change?... A part of him was angry at the dobe for having what Sasuke should have, a great warrior to teach him all he needed to know to become strong, another part of him was telling himself that the blonde deserved it, that he's been alone long enough, a small, _tiny_ part of him was truly jealous.

Why had no one from his clan survived? It practically took two _countries_ to destroy Uzu where it took only That Man to wipe out the Uchiha. The Iwa-nins that fought their main army, and Kumo, who finished off their village, although Iwa's army perished battling the Uzumaki and many of Uzushio's shinobis, and Kumo almost lost their whole invasion force. The Uzumaki… were truly a powerful clan, maybe… maybe even more powerful than the Uchiha (God, did that hurt his ego). He wished that somehow, there could be someone out there, someone from his clan that someday may find him, and be his family… just like Kerosuke had found Naruto.

But there were no records of any members of his clan being away that night, so telling himself his family was alive somewhere… was just a fantasy. Right no he had one goal in mind and that was to kill That Man.

Looking back and the tree, he grunted and tried again.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, near the borders of the Land of Iron.<p>

The mysterious ninja that had eluded Kakuzu and Hidan, were now refuging themselves in cave from a heavy storm raging outside. Both ninjas were watching the rain falling like liquid iron, lightnings illuminating the dark skies and thunders roaring like an angry god over the heavens.

"Ahhh, weren't for this storm we'd be home by now" The female complained, making a face behind her mask. She was sitting near the cave's entrance, holding her legs in front of her chest.

"Tch" Was his companion's response, he too, was annoyed by this sudden weather change. He too was in front of the entrance, but unlike his companion, he was standing with his arms crossed, his waist-scarf flapping madly with the wind that entered the cave. "_But… this storm doesn't feel, one of the gods must be angry, most likely Amatsu-Mikaboshi, which means that something happened that has upset him… the apocalypse is coming and the August Star of Heaven wants to claim that which he thinks belongs to him by right_" He touched his closed eyes with one of his hands. "_I not yours… we're not yours, we're free from your hatred and these eyes… the only death these eyes want to see is your own, God of Darkness_"

"I mean, right now I could be enjoying a nice hot shower" Her lips curved into a smile, and her eyes had a dreamy shine in them. "Mmm, yes, then Ryu could join me, hold me those _big_ and _strong_ arms of his and then…" Droll fell from her mouth, soaking the fabric of the mask.

"I don't need to know about you and your boyfriend's sex life" He grunted.

"Oh, you're such a prude" She chuckled.

"No, I just think that someone's intimate activities should be a private matter" He replied.

"That just mean that you aren't getting any lately" She laughed at him. A vein ticked on his forehead.

"_Why am I with this idiot again?... oh right, 'cause she's my best friend, and we have a lot of fun together, whoopee fucking doo_" He reached into one of his pouches and pulled out a cigarette pack, he pulled down his mask, revealing his young yet mature face, and took a cigarette with his teeth. With a snap of his fingers, he created a small flame in his index, and lit the cigarette.

His companion rose from the ground, and stood next to him.

"Hey I'm all out, could you spare me one Ken?" She asked. He took a drag of the cigarette and blew the smoke in her face.

"Why of course not Kyoshi" He said politely.

"Why the fuck not?" She said in an angry manner.

"Consider it a punishment for getting us into trouble with not one, but TWO Akatsuki member"

"You still on that? Boy, do you act as if that was just yesterday"

"IT WAS TODAY!"

"What matters is that it's in the past now"

"Forget it" Ken sighed and took another drag to calm himself down.

"All right, fine, keep your damn tobacco" Kyoshi turned around and went further inside the cave. "I'll just use my Mokuton to make some weed"

Ken chuckled and shook his head. Using mokuton to make weed? Now that was the most ridiculous thing he had ever… he blinked and thought about it for a few seconds. Mokuton _could_ practically grow _every_ kind of plant.

"Wait, you can do that?" He quickly went after her. "Kyoshi I'm sorry, I was an idiot, you're the best fried anyone could ever ask for!"

* * *

><p>The day of Naruto's true graduation test, Kerosuke had taken his time to find out what has happened since he sealed himself, so asked Minato and Kushina about the most important events like the founding of the villages and such. For more detailed history, he went to the village's great library (Shadow Clones were a hell of a useful thing). He couldn't say he was surprised when he found out that Uzushio was founded on the same place where Kerosuke had built his first house with his family.<p>

One of the things that truly surprised him was about the First Hokage's Wood Style ninjutsu. The Wood Style was the gift that Rikudo had given to his youngest son. You could imagine the surprise on the faces of Kakashi, Jiraiya, Minato and Kushina. They asked him how was it possible that none of the other Senju had ever managed to use their bloodline. Kerosuke's response was that after Rikudo's youngest son's death, there probably wouldn't have been anybodyleft who could pass down the secrets of their Kekkei Genkai. Wood Style needed more than Water and Earth Element to work, it needed an uneven use of Yang and Yin chakra, to be more precise, itneeds more yang chakra and almost none of yin chakra. Kerosuke theorized that Hashirama Senju might have had an anomaly on his blood, which allowed him, on an unconscious level, to use more Yang Chakra to use his Wood Style.

After all, Wood Style consisted on creating trees, _living _things, and Yang chakra was what Rikudo Sennin used to breathe life into inanimate objects. It was a shame that there was only one Senju left, and for what they told him, she didn't want _anything_ to do with the village, or being a ninja in general.

He found interesting the Shodai Hokage's nindo, this 'Will of Fire', was the almost exactly like Rikudo's and his son's very own believes, if only that love and desire for peace could be directed to the entire world, not only one village…

But enough with that, he just wanted to relax now.

"You know, if you think about it…" Said Jiraiya. "So far almost every Hokage has been a Senju, the First and Second Hokage, and the Old Man's grandmother was a Senju, giving him Senju blood, all of them were related to the Senju, except for you Minato since you are a Namikaze"

"Actually, my grandfather was the Second Hokage" Answered Minato as he took a sip of his sake.

The others just stared at him as if he just had grown a second head.

"Wait… what?" Kakakshi practically shouted.

"W-Why did you never tell us this?" Asked Kushina, her voice was soft, but her eyes screamed 'What the fuck?'

"You never asked" He answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I told you he was crazy too" Said Jiraiya to Kushina, a sly smile never leaving his lips.

"Damn 'ttebane, just when you think there is ONE ninja in the entire world who isn't crazy"

"How come nobody ever knew of this?" Asked Kakashi.

"Well, my grandmother, Chie Namikaze, had a secret relationship with Tobirama-ji-sama, after he died, she found out she was pregnant. She felt that having a bastard child would bring shame to the Nidaime's name, as well as the Senjus', she also felt that the baby would the target of Tobirama's enemies, so she gave my father her last name"

"…So that's how you're so knowledgeable about Space-Time ninjutsu, your father could study the Nidaime's blood sealed scrolls because he was his son, he passed the knowledge to you, and then you perfected the jutsus" Said Kushina, figuring out a long time mystery of hers.

"Now that's one more mystery solved, we should move on to another…" Said Jiraiya comically before turning to look at the old demon. "How did you ended up in the Shodai's scroll?"

"Technically, it's our clan's scroll, I heard that one of the largest of the Uzumaki's sealing scrolls was given to the Senjus as a gift" Explained Kushina.

"But why did they give Hashirama the scroll which contained you?" Asked Jiraiya once again.

"Don't know, maybe they trusted the Senju to keep the scroll safe?"

* * *

><p><em>Many years ago, in the Village Hidding in the Whirling Tides.<em>

_The Uzumaki clan head was sitting in front of his desk, doing some paperwork. Then, one of the heads of the clan council showed up._

_"Um, my lord?"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Remember the sealing scroll in which Kerosuke-sama lies sealed?"_

_"Hmhm" The clan head nodded._

_"It's, um, gone"_

_"… … … … GONE?" He shouted. "What do you mean gone?"_

"_You know how we intended to give the Senju one of our largest scroll, um, well, we confused it with the only other scroll we have that's the same size and quality as the one in which Kerosuke-sama sealed himself into"_

_"How could you idiots confuse the scroll in which our FOUNDER, the Father of all Uzumakis, lies sealed?" He shouted. "The seal made in that scroll is unique!"_

_"That's the thing, we confused the other scroll with the one we gave the Senju because it has the same seal in it"_

_"…It does?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Then… what does it holds that requires one of most powerful seals?"_

_"We made it to protect our ramen recipes in there"_

_"…We did the right thing in keeping that scroll here"_

_"What about Kerosuke-sama?" The councilmen asked only out of respect to their founder, ramen was moreimportant, besides, he was sure Kerosuke himself would do the same thing._

_"Meh, he'll be fine"_

* * *

><p>"…and on the New Year's Festival, the village's night sky would be illuminated with <em>thousands <em>of fireworks" For the last past hour, Kushina had been talking, at Kerosuke's request, about how life in Uzushio used to be. The old demon was happy that his clan had prospered so much and felt proud that they were renowned as one of the most powerful clans to ever exist.

"I'm kinda curious about you" Said Kushina with a warm smile, which Kerosuke returned. "I want to know about the patriarch of my clan, how your childhood was, and adventures with Rikudo Sennin" Kerosuke's smile dropped inmidietly. Jiraiya looked up at this, he was greatly interesting in learning about the legendary sage.

"Are you sure? It ain't a pretty story" He said grimly. His answer was the nods from the other four shinobis. "Well then, don't say I didn't warn you…" With that he began. "Yomi is a spiritual realm, but what happens in it it's very real, it's a place just above the true underworld where the souls of the damned go after death. The evil of their souls is separated and absorbed by Yomi, giving us, the demons, a special trait in our chakra"

"Special trait?" Repeated Minato.

"The evil in Yomi corrupt us, since birth our chakra is marked with a negative emotion… mine is rage" He sighed. "There are others like envy, greed, sorrow, lust, pride, sloth, and hatred" He spoke grimly.

"How does that affects you?"Asked Kushina.

"You were Kurama's former jinchuuriki, were you not Kushina?" He asked rhetorically. "You surely had noticed that when you grew angry, Kyuubis chakra would slowly leak out" She nodded. "It's goes the same ways for demons, when we feel the emotions that marked our chakras, like rage in my case, our chakra would become denser, stronger, our power would increase many times over" He explained. "My rage gives me a stronger endurance than I already have, as well as my chakra becoming stronger. Rage may not be the most powerful of all dark emotions, but it's the easiest to use… if you can control it that is" He sighed.

"Anyway, Yomi may not be the actual hell, but it can definitely pass as one,food is scarce, we lack enough green plains for our beasts to feed, even water jutsus can't save the soil that's beyond repair, entire tribes and clans fight over the corpse of a rodent so they can have something to eat, it's a place in which my kin is meant to survive NOT to live"

"Rivalry and enmity is so common that it's no surprise that wars are constantly fought, destroying our world more than it's already is" In his slitted blue eyes one could see the pain and suffering he had experienced. "My parents were such examples, my father's tribe and my mother's clan had been enemies for centuries, their skirmishes eventually lead to an all-out war between them, a war that left only two survivors"

"Your parents" Jiraiya said, it pained him that war and hatred existed in places beyond their own world.

"When they met they didn't know that they were the survivors from the clan and tribe that had destroyed one another, as far as they knew there were no survivors. They didn't like talking about the fate of their families, so neither one of them suspected about the other's origin. Eventually, they fell in love, and soon I came into the picture, we led a happy life, away from all the conflict and hatred… but that didn't last" He sighed. "One day, I was foolish enough to ask my parents about where they came from, they had long swallowed their grieve and were now ready to tell me, unfortunately, when my father was recalling his youth with his tribe my mother recognized that it was his tribe that destroyed her family. My father realized what she was saying, he yelled at her, told her that because of her and her cursed clan he had lost everything"

Kerosuke remained silent for a few seconds, the Konoha shinobis listed to his story with a heavy heart. After a few seconds he spoke once more.

"They told me to wait inside the house while they argued outside, eventually the yelling stopped and they called for me. Impatiently and yet fearful, I went to them hoping that they could have forgotten that hatred by remembering how much they loved each other…" He shook his head at this. "…no such luck… when I stood in front of them, my parents made me a 'deal' in which I had no saying… they told me that I would stay and love whoever remained alive" Four pairs of eyes widened at this.

"You mean…?" Kakashi couldn't finish that sentence.

"They fought and killed each other… because they felt it was their duty to avenge their clan and tribe, even though they still loved each other so much"

A deep silence dreaded over them for a few moments, until Kerosuke spoke once more.

"A wondered alone for some time, with no direction or purpose in life only having the goal to survive… until one day someone found me" He smiled at the memory. "His name was Xiong, he was a great master of jutsu renown throughout the entire world, he took me in, feed me, trained me… in time I grew to see him as my family, as a father. During one of our travels we found another orphan by the name of Narekuyo last user of Shikotsumyaku" Jiraiya quickly interrupted.

"The Shikotsumyaku!" He gasped.

"You know of that bloodline?" He asked, his fears quickly becoming a reality.

"There was an clan of bloodthirsty warmongers called the Kaguya, but the Kekkei Genkai was so rare that few of their members awakened their powers, the clan is extinct now anyway"

Kerosuke's face showed a mixtuwre of emotions, surprise, confusion, regret and pain.

"Narekuyo" He thought sadly. "What have you become? Did you pass down your hatred and anger to your descendants as well? Did you abandon them when because you thought of them as failures?" He shook his head as he drank his entire cup of sake in one gulp.

"Are you alright?" Asked Kushina concerned.

"I'm fine it's just…" He sighed. "Painful memories" He said. The others said nothing, they understood. "Narekuyo and I grew up together, we understood one another, we understood the pain of being alone. We were always there for each other, we fought, laughed and cried together for so long… he was like a brother to me and I… I truly loved him" He chuckled. "Those were some of the happiest moments of my life… then everything went down to hell… or should I say up to earth" He laughed.

Silence.

A crow that was flying over them cried 'Aho, aho!'

"…Tough audience" He scoffed. "Anyway… one day we received a message from a traveling demon, he said that a smart and powerful woman by the name of Aika was planning on changing the lives of all demons for good. Said that for us to prosper we needed two things alone. First, enough natural resources for all tribes and clans so the fighting would stop, and second; because our people are all warriors we needed a common enemy to fight… and the answer of her prays came in the form of proposition… by Amatsu-Mikaboshi himself, offering her to lead her forces to the human world and conquer it" The other's eyes widened.

"Why did Amatsu-Mikaboshi wanted her to conquer our world?" Asked Jiraiya.

"Kerosuke-same said that Amatsu-Mikaboshi hated the other gods and the humans for leaving him in Yomi, he must have seen an opportunity in this Aika to claim his vengeance" Answered Minato.

"There is something I don't understand" Said Kushina. "Aren't gods supposed to be almighty? Why couldn't he just take revenge on his own?"

"The gods may be of the most powerful beings in the universe, but they are bound by laws" Explained Kersouke.

"Laws?" Repeated Kakashi.

"Indeed, the universe was created by a… spirit you could say, the gods call it Brahma the universal spirit, it created the gods so they could fight the foul darkness that existed before it created the universe, because if it act directly against the darkness, then the all of its beloved creating would be corrupted by it" Kakashi, Minato, Kushina and Jiraiya listened attentively to how everything came to be. "Even though that darkness was defeated it forever left its mark on everything that exists and to be honest… maybe it was that darkness that made Amatsu-Mikaboshi into the very monstrosity he is now. After that was over, Brahma gave the gods the right to create all over the universe, but they had to respect the rules of never interfering in the mortals' life in such a manner that could change things around them permanently" He explained. "So, instead they give mortals small 'blessings' and act through agents or worshipers"

"Then how could Mikaboshi send a creature like the Juubi?" Asked Kakashi. "I think that qualifies as 'altering permanently the life of mortals and all around them'"

Kerosuke looked at them seriously. A feeling of dread washing over his very being.

"There is another thing I should explain, the Juubi and by extension Amatsu-Mikaboshi… are the progenitors of all life in the planet"

The shinobis of the Leaf felt as if a mountain had fallen over their heads.

"W-What?" Gasped Minato.

"Because the gods can't directly come into our worlds they created things in a different way than Brahma did" He began. "Amaterasu used a part of her to create the sun, Tsukuyomi used a part of him to create the night, and Susanoo as well used a part of him to create the world's climates, the other gods did the same to create other minor things, though not as minor as the elements. Mikaboshi… Mikaboshi did something different, when he ripped his right eye he created a beast that could shape the world as he saw fit, eventually, the presence and chakra of the Juubi gave birth to life forms, and the latent ability to use chakra" The humans were stunned by this. "The gods did not trust Amatsu-Mikaboshi with the life on the planet, they thought it was too dangerous for an evil force like him to shape the lives of an entire species, so they imprisoned him in Yomi, but the Juubi… the Juubi remained on the world"

"Why did he not use the Juubi sooner?" Asked Minato.

"The gods hold over the world is like chakra, an energy that diminishes with each use, like chakra it regenerates but it can take tens even hundreds of thousands of years for the gods. Mikaboshi used all of his hold the first time he used the Juubi so when he was finished, the Juubi went into slumber" He explained. "But with his increasing number of worshipers, both in mine and in this world, he recovered enough power to send Aika's armies to the human world" He snarled at this. "The bastard bended the law to his will, it was not considered a direct action because it was Aika who wanted new and rich lands for us, he simply suggested that the human world was the best place to conquer, and as a god he can grant favors to those he consider 'worthy'"

"And the other gods did… nothing?" Asked Kakashi incredulously.

"They had their hands tied, technically Mikaboshi wasn't breaking the law, invading the human the world, awakening the Juubi, it was all his worshipers' plans he just advantage of them" Kerosuke said. "Still, they tried to act as indirectly as possible, some years before the war started, Amaterasu, suspicious about Mikaboshi's agenda, awoke the ability to use chakra in Rikudo and to the other humans in the world, but she trusted in Rikudo more than in any other human, saw him as the kindest soul to exist in that time, despite his wish to use chakra to bring peace to his war-torn land, the Sun Goddess warned him about Amatsu-Mikaboshi's plans and told to train himself and others in the art of justu, for that would be the only way for them to stand a chance"

"Years later the war started" He continued in a grieving tone. "I was named one of Twelve Generals, we were second only to Aika, who was the High General. I… did many horrible things, I led thousands of foot soldiers against defenseless civilians, dozens of justu-users against shinobis, the humans first justu-users, I… I killed so many innocent people... my sins… haunt me to this very day, there are no days in which I don't see the faces of those I slaughtered… I began to believe my kin was truly evil, that my soul had no redemption… and all thanks to the August Star of Heaven… sometimes I wonder if deserve all that life has given me, my wife, my children, my clan… a monster like me deserves none of that"

They couldn't believe how much pain there was in his voice, how much guilt reflected in his eyes, created by the actions he committed hundreds of years ago.

"I know how you feel" To his surprise, it was Minato the one who spoke. "During the Third Shinobi War I too, killed a lot people…" His eyes were looking only to the ground.

"It's not the same as killing civilians" He interrupted.

"No, it's not" Continued Minato. "But that doesn't mean the ones I killed weren't innocent… once I killed… five hundreds in just a couple of minutes, and the village praised me for it, praised me for taking someone's else life, for taking away sons from their parents and parents from their sons and I…" Kushina placed a hand over his shoulders, she remembered when the war ended, Minato had not slept for an _entire month_. Not until she made sleep-inducing seals so he could rest. "I felt like a monster, I did not take any joy in doing something so horrible" His eyes then looked directly into Kerosukes'. "Did you enjoy taking their lives?" He asked, plain and simple.

"…Not for a moment…" The demon answered.

"Then you're not a monster, you fought to save your kin, and we you realized that there could be another way, and you followed that other path because someone showed you that that darkness did not rule you" He grabbed his wife's hand and smiled kindly at both of them. "Had you not created your clan, I would have never met Kushina and I would have never become Naruto's father" Minato them beamed a big smile at him. "I don't know about you, but someone who can give people such wonderful gifts cannot possibly be a monster"

Kerosuke stared at the human before him in awe, for a moment there he swore he saw Rikudo in Minato… his friend's will and beliefs was truly carried on by the next generations.

"Tch" He chuckled. "You speak like an old wise man… for a nancy-boy" He finished with a grin. Kakashi and Jiraiya chuckled at this, Kushina openly laughed, much to Minato's displeasure.

"Sorry honey, but I'm sure rest of my family would have said the same thing about you" Smiled Kushina.

There continued to drink and chat, Jiraiya asked Kerosuke many questions about the Sage of Six Paths. He told him that he was great man like few the world has ever seen, Rikudo had told him that he had grown up in a temple of the gods and was raised to be a monk, but was expulsed for peeping in the women's baths. That moment, Jiraiya began to admire the Sage with a passion as burning as the sun.

"How did the war ended?" Asked Kakashi, knowing full well that every war was hell, and this one seemed to be the greatest war that the world has ever seen. Kerosuke sighed.

"During the final days of the world, Rikudo and his allies counted with me and many others demons to fight at his side. I… had to kill my own sensei" The memories of that battle never left his mind. "I often wonder what did it took his death to see that what we were doing was wrong… Narekuyo saw me killing our sensei, called me a traitor, I tried to reason with him but if had been in his place I would have done the same thing" He said. "More and more demons began to questions their actions, including Aika herself, she decided to withdraw her forces and go back to Yomi"

"I take it didn't go that way, right?" Said Kushina.

"No… they were all killed" Their eyes winced at this. "By Amatsu-Mikaboshi's greast servant…" His eyes showed nothing but rage. "…Akuma the Destroyer of Heaven"

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed it, leave reviews please :)<em>


	11. Chapter 11

_Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only OCs belong to me._

_I know i haven't been updating much, but we're close to the end of Naruto's manga, and i want to find out more about the Sage of Six paths and his battle with the Jubi before writing more about it._

* * *

><p>The sun was setting over where Naruto and his team were training. The jinchuuriki watched the sunset with a proud grin, standing on the great tree's top. Over the tree next to him stood Sasuke, at the top as their heads their gazes met, a grin adorning both of their lips.<p>

"Not bad… for a dobe" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Hey, you're supposed to be a genius and it took you as much time as me" Naruto shot back.

"Hmph" Was all Sasuke said, though his smirk did not leave his face

That moment, they acknowledged each other as rivals and comrades.

Beneath the trees laid a panting Sakura, her body was aching and hurting in parts she didn't even know she had. She tried to turn her head as much as she could, trying to look at her companions who had just finished climbing the trees.

"Finally…" With that she closed her eyes, trying to rest.

Kakashi arrived at the scene, he looked at his students and smiled beneath his mask. His gaze turned to Sakura who laid on unmoving over the grass.

"Are you dead Sakura?" He asked, his visible eye shaping in a 'U'.

"No…" Came the long and pained response "…just wish I was"

"Now now, you'll have to get used to it, next time will practice water walking. And because I'm sure you'll get in your first try, I'll make you do, hmm…" He trailed off, trying to come up with something. "…let's say two hundred laps"

"…I hate you…" She said before passing out. Kakashi just chuckled, in that moment, Naruto and Sasuke descended from the trees.

"Good work guys, I'll take Sakura home, seeing as she can't do it herself" She grabbed the small girl by her clothes and pulled her up over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "We'll meet again here tomorrow at nine o'clock, don't be late" Saying that, he took his leave.

"We should be saying that to you!" Shouted Naruto, but the Jonin ignored him, much to his further agreed with an annoyed grunt.

Meanwhile, behind the almost finished dojo, stood just Jiraiya and Kerosuke, discussing something of great concern. The old demon's face looked as if he just witnessed something horrible.

"The Rinnegan" Kerosuke repeated Jiraiya's words. "A-Are you sure?"

"No doubt, the kid could use any elemental jutsu and see chakra like the Sharingan or the Byakugan" Jiraiya confirmed.

"And you're saying… that he's dead now" Jiraiya sighed sadly.

"Yes, he and his friends died fighting a dangerous man once known as Hanzo the Salamander" Kerosuke was having mixed feelings, for one, he lamented the dead of the orphans who had lived through many hardships only to find a cold grave. He also felt relieved, and ashamed for feeling that, that the Rinnegan died with the boy.

How could that have happened? He wondered. He hadn't seen anyone with Rinnegan neither in the Senju or Uchiha clans, much less in his own clan which also carried Rikudo's blood. The closest thing to that eye was Rikudo's eldest son pseudo-Rinnegan which mutated into the Sharingan soon after the start of his and his brother's enmity.

Then again, Rikudo's blood could awaken different abilities in his descendants every so generations, like when he read something about Kumo's Gold and Silver brothers who absorbed some of Kurama's chakra by eating his flesh, or when Kushina told him about her abilities to create Chakra Chains, those kind of abilities must have been created by Rikudo's blood in them, it was the only explanation he could come up with.

Could it be… that the boy, having experience such emotional trauma, mixed with RIkudo's blood and latent chakra, awakened a Rinnegan?. Either way…

"Forgive me for saying this Jiraiya, but it's a good thing the boy's dead" The demon said bluntly.

"How could you say that?" Jiraiya hissed in anger, Kerosuke understood, when a student dies every master blames him or herself.

"I'm sorry, but you have to understand it's for the best, the Rinnegan must not exist" The demon said with seriousness in his eyes. "The eye was born because the Juubi's chakra affected Rikudo's body so much that it mutated his eyes to the point they resembled **his** own eyes" Jiraiya had a pretty good guess of who he was referring to. "The eyes and Juubi's chakra granted him great powers, yes. But at what price? The Rinnigen is proof that Mikaboshi's evil can corrupt us all" He sighed. "You have no idea how many times Rikudo almost went mad because of the Jubi's influence. More than once we caught him trying to tear off his own eyes, and he didn't stop doing it until he realized he could use that power to restore what Amatsu-Mikaboshi's dark will destroyed… even after that, he did not stop hearing the monster's voice inside his head during his moments of greatest despair."

"Trust me, it's better for the world if those eyes never come back again… 'No matter who, no mortal should have its power, the Rinnegan it's an abomination created by Amatsu-Mikaboshi, it carries his will' Rikudo himself said it. And the only reason he didn't seal away his son's dojutsu was because it wasn't the Rinnegan nor was it as powerful as the real one, so he trusted that he would use them wisely… tch, and look how that turned out" Jiraiya just stared at him, dumbstruck by his words. "Had your student survived… only the gods know if he would have become a savior… or a monster"

"Watch your words" Jiraiya said in a warning tone. This man had no right to say those things, he didn't know Nagato, Jiraiya did, he had trained him himself, saw the good and will to achieve peace in his eyes firsthand "Nagato wouldn't have become a monster, I taught him all he needed to know about a shinobi's duty to bring peace, and trusted that he would find it one day" Kerosuke snorted. _This_ man taught the kid about a shinobi's duty? _He_ who left his own godson almost completely alone.

"That's rich, coming from the man who forgets his duty as a godfather and abandons his godson to the mercy of an unforgiving village"

"…Excuse me?" Jiraiya's voice was soft but carried great anger in it.

"Was I too subtle?" Smiled mockingly the demon. "Let me rephrase: What does a man who forgets his own duties as a godfather, know about a shinobi's mission to bring peace?"

"What right do you have to say that?"

"Every, Naruto's my family"

"You may be his ancestor and the founder of his clan, but you barely met him a few days ago from what a gathered"

"I bet I know him a lot more than you do"

"Hey oji-san, I'm done I'm beat I just wanna go home and…" Said Naruto as he approached, but stopped as soon as he saw Jiraiya, who currently glaring daggers at his ancestor. "Hey, who's this guy?" He asked.

"Why don't you go home and rest Naruto?" His ancestor said kindly, but his eyes were still fixed on Jiraiyas'. "I'll go later, right now I have some… business to discuss with this man"

"Uhm, sure, see you later" With that, he stormed off, feeling a storm forming between the two men.

"You wanna settle this…" Challenged the Toad Sage. "…old man?"

"If you think you can..." Replied the demon with a feral grin. "…brat"

* * *

><p>Itachi Uchiha was worried. It normally took much to make him feel worry, he was a powerful shinobi who recognized his own abilities but was not arrogant about it, he knew better than to face an opponent who was stronger than him, and always analyzed every situation in a calm and collected manner. What truly could make Itachi feel worry, was the life of his beloved little brother being in danger… in truth the lives of those who he loved meant everything to him.<p>

But no there were few who he could call 'loved ones'. His parents dead, killed by his own hand, his 'aunt' Kushina also dead, died with her husband the night of the Kyuubi attack, his best friend Shisui, gave up his own life after entrusting Itachi with his remaining eye. Now just two people who he held close to his heart remained, his brother and one of his former teammates.

The latter was currently being treated because of her near fatal injuries.

It was out luck that Itachi had found Hana, he was currently having some 'free-time' from his Akatsuki activities and had decided to travel to a small village in the Fire Country where someone he knew lived there. He had found her in the forest, her body immobile over the ground, lots of blood pouring from a deep wound in her midsection. Her companions… weren't so lucky, they had been impaled from one end of their bodies to the other, and by what he saw from the wounds, it wasn't done by _any_ kind of weapon, it was if whoever killed the dogs… had used nothing but his bare hands to pierce a hole in their bodies.

Now he was sitting on a wooden chair inside the house of the person he had planned on visiting from the start. Said person was currently treating Hana's wounds. This person was a tiny, blind old woman who, in Itachi's opinion, knew too much for her own good. The missing-nin first met her when he was doing some reconnaissance in the village no more than a year ago, it had started raining, the woman somehow knew he was out there on the street, and from her window invited him to enter and keep himself warm. Itachi at first had seen no problem in that, she was an old blind woman, so there was no danger in her telling anyone that he had been in the village… he didn't know how much of a shock he would receive after talking to her for the first time.

The woman had given him tea, and introduced herself as Moka, she also had said that he didn't need to introduce himself, that she knew he was Itachi Uchiha, the one who a councilor of Konoha had ordered to eradicate his clan to stop their uprising, and was now a wanted man in a dangerous organization called Akatsuki whose main role was to capture all the Bijus, but that in truth, he was doing all that so he could spy on them and keep Konoha and his brother safe.

At first, Itachi's first instinct had been the one of killer her for knowing too much but… a great part of him wanted to know how did she knew so much. She had told him that though she was born blind, she had been born with a gift, the spirits and the gods spoke to her, telling her things that most do not know.

Itachi had been incredulous about this, but the woman kept saying many things that could be nothing but the truth… the Uchiha did not believe in gods or spirits, but the woman's gift was certantly... supernatural. He inspected her with his Sharingan and saw well proportioned chakra reserves, he asked her if she used to be a shinobi, but she answered that she had only trained herself to heal not to kill. Itachi had found in Moka a confident in who he could trust with his sins, his burdens and his feelings, so every now and then when he wasn't busy he would pay her a visit.

Which was why Itachi had brought Hana to Moka. The old woman was no Tsunade, but she had great medical abilities indeed. Sound of steps brought him out of thoughs, he turned his head only to see the small and blind old woman, she was wearing her typical pink kimono and sandals, her hair was tied in a bun on the back of her head, and her glassy white eyes looked as wise as they always were.

"She is out of danger now itachi-boy, but she must rest for some days" Said Moka.

"Thank you" He sighed, relief overwhelming him. The old woman took a set in the other side of table Itachi was leaning on.

"You don't have to thank me boy, I don't need the gods to tell me that this girl is important to you" Itachi sighed, why could this woman see through him so well despite being blind he would never know. But… sometimes he was thankful she could.

"Do you have any idea of who could have done this to her?" He asked, feeling that she would know the answer.

"No" Was her sole answer. Itachi raised an eyebrow at this.

"None?" He asked, a little incredulous.

"I know many things Itachi-boy, but I don't know EVERY thing" She replied, while pouring some tea into a cup and handing it to the missing-nin. Itachi looked at his cup for a few seconds, lost in thought, before drawing it closer to his lips and taking a small sip of the hot and sweet liquid. "It is sometimes a course, to see many terrible things happening and not be able to do anything"

Itachi understood, once Moka had told him that she was… 'restricted' in some way to speak about the things she knew, she said that people needed to come to her, and that she could only tell them what they needed to know.

"Then can you answer me this?" He asked. "How… am I going to tell her that her friends are dead?"

"She will awake in three more days, you can take her to Konoha and leave her in a hospital along with the scrolls containing the bodies of her companions, without anyone knowing, there, she will be told from the mouth of her own mother what has happened to them" She sighed. "You won't need to burden yourself with this"

Itachi said nothing.

"…She knows it was you who saved her, but will not say a word to anyone in Konoha" The old woman turned her blind eyes to the Uchiha. "Do you remember what I told you once?" Itachi knew what the next words would be, but he cared nothing for them. "I told you, that Agni, god of fire, had blessed you the moment you were born"

"…This is a world of mortals, gods… are of no importance to me"

* * *

><p>Naruto dropped over his bed, he was so tired that he had only bothered to take off his jacket. Today's training had been exhausting to him, yet Kerosuke-oji-san acted as he should have mastered the tree walking technique on his first try. Naruto wasn't happy with his own progress, he still had so much to learn.<p>

He grunted. It frustrated him. He was too weak, he realized the day he saw his ancestor beat those dragons to a pulp. How was he ever going to reach a level like that? Even if he didn't concentrate of being Hokage it would take him years, decades even, to surpass people like Kerosuke.

"**_You don't know how much right you are_**" A deep voice spoke from inside his mind.

Next thing Naruo knew, he was that he was standing in a sewer, in front of two giant gates with a tag with the kaji for 'Seal' in the middle of them. He saw two giant red eyes from behind the bars.

"Kyu…" He stopped himself. Remembering what his oji-san had told him about the biju. "Kurama" He corrected.

"**I haven't given you permission to use my name kit**" Grunted the demon fox.

"What do you want?" Asked Naruto with a serious look on his eyes. Despite what Kerosuke had told him about Kurama, and his parents saying that he wasn't responsible for the attack years ago, he wasn't going to trust the demon just like that.

"**I'm trying to understand why you're trying so hard**" Said the Kyubi. "**How is it possible that those idiots believe you're the so called 'Child of the Prophecy'?**" Naruto grinted his teeth at this.

"Watch your words, 'those idiots' as you so call them are of my most precious ones" He warned. Kurama just laughed.

"**Hahaha! And what are you going to do about it kit?" **Naruto clenched his fists in anger. "**You don't know how ridiculous all of this is to me. That YOU a mere weak brat, vowed to continue the old man Rikudo's legacy and carry out the dreams of those who fought and died for peace**" Kurama spook in a grim tone. "**The thought of someone like you trying to become him angers me**"

"'Someone like me'?" Repeated Naruto in confusion.

"**Yes, someone like you, you damn humans who denied all his teachings and turned to jutsu and chakra for war, how dare you to even vow to fight for peace, to stop hatred when you don't know the first thing about it?" **The great fox snarled. "**All of you deserve to suffer and die in your own wars, your whole pathetic race deserves oblivion for betraying him"**

Naruto stood silent at the words of the Kyubi.

"You really loved, huh?" Kurama's eyes widened. "You loved him so much that it angered you that people forgot him and used his teachings wrongly, that you started hating us for what they did to him" He lowered his gaze to the water below his feet. "I understand about hate… there is someone I truly hate, someone who took the two most important things from me before I even could even remember them" Kurama didn't see them, but his eyes showed great sadness and despair . "Every time I hear about him, how much he fought, how much he sacrificed, and that in the end it didn't matter… makes me think… that I'll only fail even if give everything I've got"

**_My dear boy… of course you will._**

The world became black, the deepest, foulest shade of black. Only Kurama and Naruto remained amidst that darkness, their eyes were wide with fear. The voice that spoke… it was the most malevolent thing they had ever heard. It was so full of hatred, it carried the screams of thousands of innocents souls. They did not see anything in all that darkness… but they could feel that the owner of the voice was smiling the vilest smile they could ever imagine.

Naruto was shaking, and his breathing became erratic. He was afraid, it was a fear like he had never felt. Kurama too, was shaking… for he knew the owner of the voice.

"**N-no…**" The great fox gasped. "**I-it can't be you…**"

**_Did you really believe, my pet, that the August Star of Heaven would not be keeping his eye on that which belongs to him._**

* * *

><p>The battleground seemed to be the place where a volcanic eruption, a tornado, and many explosions had taken place. Both ninja were currently panting, resting over each other's back, their clothes had been somewhat damaged during their… 'discussion'.<p>

"Gotta hand it to you…" Said Kerosuke between soft pants. "…few had ever made me feel this tired"

"You weren't going all out" Replied the white haired man.

"Neither were you" Was the demons response.

A long silence reigned over them, their breathings were slowly normalizing, and their tiredness was quickly replaced by something else… shame. Trading pouches and kicks, clashing jutsu against jutsu, battling with all your heart, even if holding back most of your ability, allowed you to truly understand your opponent.

"I apologize for what I said" Finally spoke Kerosuke. "Your village needed you to perform your duty, I had no right to say those things "

"But you had every right" Quickly replied the Toad Sage. "He's your descendant, your family, hell, were it not because you banged your wife all those years ago he would have never been born"

"Perhaps" Said Kerosuke. He didn't mind Jiraiya's rude words, he himself had used, and STILL uses , even worse words. "But you're village required you to play your role to protect it… and in some ways, you protected Naruto, honored the memory of Kushina… and that blondie I suppose" Jiraiya chuckled.

"That's what I always loved about your clan, they were so… united, they trusted and loved each other like no clan ever did… they would do anything to protect their families and those who they held dear"

"It is as I have told my children a long time ago. 'Family is the most important thing in our lives, it comes before everything, even the world, and we will do ANYTHING to protect our family'"

"…You must have been one hell of dad" Smiled the Sage.

"I hope so" Replied Kerosuke with a small smile. "It certainly wasn't easy, to raise twenty children"

"T-Twenty?!" Jiraiya all but shouted.

"Seventeen daughters and just three sons" He chuckled. "I always felt the war wasn't in our favor. When you find yourself outnumbered all the time… let's just say I lost plenty of battles against them"

"With more daughters than sons it must have been very difficult for the clan to expand by name and not just blood" Kerosuke stifled a sinister laugh.

"My daughters' suitors… weren't given much of a choice when it came to that" Jiraiya sweat dropped, feeling sorry for the poor bastards.

A small silence reigned for a few seconds.

"Say…" Began Jiraiya. "If the Juubi is somehow is reformed… how do you think our chances are against it, if all countries were to unite?"

"That depends… how many shinobi in the world would you say are as strong as you and me?" The demon asked.

"…Very few" The sage said solemnly.

"Then our chances are definitely not good" Answered Kerosuke with a dark frown forming on his face. "Back during the great war, there were dozens who were as strong, if not stronger, than you or me. We alone can fight thousands of ninja at the same time, together I'm sure we can defeat entire armies, but the Juubi… we'll need more than just the two of us, that, and a plan to defeat the Juubi, permanently this time"

"Is it even possible?" Asked Jiraiya, his eyes fixed on the ground. "You said the Juubi is part of a god"

"…Even gods can die, we just need to find out how to kill a part of one"

"Well… as long as it's just ONE part of a god"

"Technically, it's more like a half of a god"

"...well shit"

* * *

><p>The two mysterious shinobis, Ken and Kyoshi, traveled, rather clumsily, through the snowy lands of Iron. Both still feeling the effects of a certain… stimulant, which they had previously consumed.<p>

"Are my eyes red because I'm stoned or because my Sharingan is activated?" The male clad in white shinobi asked. His companion turned to take a closer look at him.

After observing his eyes for over a minute she answered. "Sharingan"

"Oh good, boss won't notice then"

"What if she asks why you have your Sharingan on?"

"I'm an Uchiha, 's basically a rule for us to have our dojutsu on for HOURS"

"What if she asks us what we did?" Kyoshi's eyes widened in sudden worry.

"Just be cool, and let me handle"

"Something I should know about?" A new female voice spoke behind them. An all too familiar voice that made them stop in their tracks. Turning their heads, they saw one of the most beautiful women in the world. Long jet-black hair that reached past her waist, beautifully decoraded braids fell to the sides of her face, her incredible figure, full of strange dark marks that looked like tribal tattoos, hidden by a dark blue kimono, her arms crossed under two well sized breasts. And her most spectacular feature, her eyes, pure white eyes that seemed to have been crafted from the stars themselves.

Anybody who didn't knew her would say her looks were angelic. But those who knew her found a somewhat hilarious irony to that phrase.

"Heeeeeey booooooss!" Beamed Ken at her. "Yeah you see… It was all her fault!" He screamed, and pointed accusingly at his teammate. "She stole from an Akatsuki member, Kakuzu to be precise! Then she revealed her Mokuton to him and his partner in a fight, along with her name, worst of all, they are still alive, so if anybody should be punished, it's her!"

Kyoshi just looked at him shocked.

"…Way to keep your cool man"

The pearl eyed woman just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I guess it doesn't matter in the end, for we were going to reveal ourselves at last"

"We what?" Said both white in clad ninjas at the same time.

"The time has come for the Brotherhood to reveal itself to the world and once more fight beneath the light of the sun and moon, no more beneath the shadows" She explained.

"Does this mean…" Said Kyoshi, seemingly out of her intoxicated state. "…that Kerosuke-sama has returned?" The woman nodded.

"But that means that the Child of the Prophecy has appeared at last" Mused Ken. "Which means…"

"…That the final battle is soon upon us" Both ninjas' eyes widened. "Not today, not tomorrow… but sooner than we think"

"I… I never thought I'd lived to see it" Kyoshi's voice was rifled with uncertainty.

"Never thought we'd take part in the last battle against the August Star of Heaven" Said Ken in the same voice.

"Fret not young ones, I now the coming battles ahead of us will be tough, but remember, you will not be alone in this"

"A true shinobi is never alone" They intoned the Brotherhood's mantra, her spirits now filled with new found confidence. The woman smiled and nodded approvingly.

"That's why you're here Tsukimai-sama, you're going to see Kerosuke-sama?" Asked the young woman.

"Indeed" The progenitor of the Hyuga clan said. "I should continue my journey, when I return, I'll see that you two receive a proper punishment for your actions"

"What!" Both of them exclaimed.

"Your actions were most foolhardy, perhaps a week of walking dogs and chasing cats will change that"

"But you said…"

"I said it didn't matter in the end, but never did I say that you shouldn't learn your lesson"

"But why are you including me in this, I already told you it was a _certain someone's_ fault!" Snapped the young man. Kyoshi glared daggers at her teammate.

"Well yeah, I, unlike a _certain someone_, do not masturbate while thinking the other was asleep!"

"…That was you!"

"Oh yeah… I think I'm still a little high"

Tsukimai just facepalmed.

* * *

><p>Kerosuke entered Naruto's apartment. He walked towards his descendant's bedroom to rest on a futon he had placed on the floor for the red haired demon to sleep on. He took a quick look at his 'grand-nephew', only to make sure he was sleeping well, which Naruto seemed to be doing… but… something didn't feel quite right.<p>

He couldn't explain how, it just… didn't.

Just to make sure, he pressed his fingers over his forehead, and placed some of his chakra, along with his consciousness, into Naruto.

He arrived at Naruto's inner world, a replica of Konoha, only this time it was a living nightmare.

Thunders roared, lightnings flashed. Rain fell hard like liquid iron. The wind devoured everything on its hungry pace.

"Kerosuke!" Shouted the voice of Minato. The demon quickly turned to see his other descendant and her husband, both shielding their faces with their arms to protect themselves from the mental storm.

"What's going on?!" Shouted Kushina, she couldn't feel Naruto, a fear for her child quickly overwhelmed her.

"Something is disturbing Naruto's mind!" Tried to explain Kerosuke, but the powerful storm wasn't making it any easy. "And it's must be something powerful at that, for being able of cousing so much…!" He fell silent. His eyes staring at nothing. He felt his heart stop for a second.

He knew what was happening, _who _was provoking it. The anger, the hatred, the sheer _evil_ he felt in the air just screamed at him the name of the one responsible. His teeth gritted, how _dared_ _he_ to do this to his own flesh and blood.

"It's him…" Hissed Kerosuke. Laud enough for Minato and Kushina to hear him. "It's Amatsu-Mikaboshi"

* * *

><p>Kurama was trying to contain the fould killer intent with his own, if not, Naruto's heart would <em>stop<em> by the sheer feeling of the god's desire to kill. As much as he hated it, if Naruto died, then so would him.

One would think a biju has no reason to fear death. Even if they are killed, they will reform in another place another time… but no one experienced death like a biju.

It wasn't just coming close the cold realm of the shinigami, away from the eternal light of paradise. It was the _voice_, _his_ voice. Kurama was terrified of dying, he had never died before, but from what Shukaku had told him the first time he had died, the raccoon had heard Mikaboshi's foul voice, making him fall in despair and fear, a fear like no other.

One of the many reasons he was forever thankful to the old man Rikudo. He gave him life, a mind of his own, forever silencing the voice of the god of darkness.

Hewould _never_ die, no, he would never hear again that horrible voice.

And yet, he was hearing it right now.

**_Do not struggle my pet, for you are are only delaying the inevitable… my will cannot be denied._**

And the August Star of Heaven laughed. His laughter was the most horrible sound in the world, so much it made Naruto's catatonic body shake with fear.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed it, leave reviews please :)<em>


	12. Chapter 12

I just started collage guys, so I don't think I'll be uploading again soon, have patience please.

Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only OCs belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Terror…<strong>

Naruto has never been so afraid in his life.

**Rage…**

He felt an overwhelming malice basked in anger and hatred swoop over his entire body.

**Hopelessness…**

He knew there was nothing he could do.

**Despair…**

And it was tearing him apart.

He had heard that word before. God. But now only does he understand it.

A god it's not a magical guy living in the heavens or other realms, a god is a force a power given shape and consciousness. It is a very part of the universe, it can create and destroy at the same time. It doesn't have to want to. It doesn't even need to be aware that it's doing it.

It just needs to exist for those things to happen.

A god's intervention is limited. Kerosuke had explained to him. But as it gathers more power, the more it can alter the world as it wills it.

And now it was focusing his power and attention on him, a tiny little mortal with delusions and futile dreams of greatness.

Were it not because of Kurama, he would have already died.

* * *

><p>To say Kerosuke was angry would be a monumental understatement. He was absolutely enraged.<p>

How dared he? Kerosuke thought to himself. How dared he to harm his family? To violate Naruto's mind and soul and corrupt every good thing that existed within the boy?

As long he draw breath, Kerosuke would make sure that all of those who dared to harm his family would suffer the pain of the Shinigami's realm itself.

"Mikaboshi!" He roared. "You dare do this to my own flesh and blood! It is me who you want!" He challenged the god, something many would consider… unwise. "It was I who was the first to break free from your chains! I who spat on everything you so supposedly gifted to us!" He snarled. "Let go of the child you coward, and face me now!"

…

…

_**Ahhh, Kerosuke, always letting your temper to get the better of you.**_

Minato and Kushinas' eyes widened. That voice… it just felt absolutely wrong, as if someone had taken all that was bad and horrible in the world and mixed into one twisted being.

**_Thought I suppose I should expect nothing more from you… after all you were always the angriest of the all._**

"Leave his mind or suffer my rage Mikaboshi!"

The dark voice chuckled.

_**Oh my dear Kerosuke, how have I missed you. Never was and never will be a demon such as yourself… never will the beauty of your rage be thwarted by another's.**_

Kerosuke growled in response, bearing his sharp teeth.

"What are you doing with my son you bastard!" Shouted Kushina to the invisible yet ever present being.

_**Your child is nothing but a means to an end, an asset which usefulness will soon cease to be.**_

"Don't you dare treat my son as if he just an object!" Roared Minato, enraged at how this, this… thing dared to call his son.

_**Oh but he is, you see, no more than exactly a thousand hundred eighty four years ago, our beloved Kerosuke here made a choice. He choose to deny all of my gifts and bite the hand that has been feeding him and his kind for so long, only because one mere human said that he 'could be better'.**_

The tone of mock in the god's voice made it clear that, to him, this was nothing more than amusement.

_**You were the first of your kin to betray me Kerosuke, something that I have certainly not forgotten… the will of the August Star of Heaven cannot be denied little demon, a fact… that now I will gladly remind you.**_

Kerosuke's eyes widened as realization dawned on him.

"You… you want hurt me through Naruto"

_**…Correct…**_

* * *

><p>Naruto was hugging his knees in a fetal position, his buried in them. He felt every bit of despair, sadness, and pain he had felt throughout his short life fall on him like a mountain. Crushing him, destroying him.<p>

Kurama didn't know how much he could hold out against Mikaboshi's endless killer intent, hopefully long enough for Kerosuke to come up with a plan to drive the god out from Naruto's mind.

…IF Kerosuke was aware of what was happening that is.

"_**He has become so powerful that he can now push his will into a mortal's mind, no god is allowed of doing something like that!**_" The fox growled as he continued to fight the godly killer intent. "_**Why is he doing this? Mikaboshi is the kind of being that would kill Naruto just because of his grudge against Kerosuke, but… doing this will weaken him greatly, not even he would do something like this with the final battles looming over the horizon**_"

* * *

><p>"I'll swear I'll kill you!" Roared Kushina, no one would ever threaten her baby, never again.<p>

_**And what shall you do whelp? This child was already suffering from great despair, even before I acted, soon, his mind, his sould, shall be mine.**_

"Great despair?" Said Kerosuke in confusion "What are you talking about?!"

_**You of all people should have seen it in the child's eyes Kerosuke, fear, hopelessness, the heavy burden you have all placed on him. His thoughts are filled with despair, he does not believe he can bring peace, after all, if the 'great Sage' couldn't then what hope does he have?**_

"My god…" Gasped Minato, realization hitting him like thunder. "… we were pushing him too hard, in just a few days we've placed the fate of the entire world on his shoulders, without even considering how much that would affect him" Kushina's eyes watered, how could she have not realized what she was doing to her son?

_**'A few days'?... You placed that burden on him the moment he was born, when you sealed the fragment of my Juubi inside him, you sealed his fate. Condemned him to a life of pain, loneliness and disappointment, all you have done recently is make him realize how futile his efforts shall be. He knows he'll never be as strong as RikudoSennin, who the very world he saved chose to forget, him and his ideals. He has placed aside his dreams in order to become what you want him to be, even though he knows it is all for nothing…**_

The dark god chuckled

"Enough!" Cried Kushina. She didn't know how she hated more, that thing, or herself. "I don't want to hear him anymore, he may be right about what we did, but he's wrong about Naruto, he can bring peace, he can achieve his dreams!"

"We can do nothing right now Kushina, the only reason you and Minato aren't being overwhelmed by his killer intent is because he's currently focusing his entire attention towards Naruto" Kerosuke gravely explained.

"You are underestimating my son, he'll defeat you, I know he can!" Shouted Minato to the storm.

The malevolent voice laughed.

_**Do you really believe that this weak 'Child of the Prophecy' could possibly pose any threat to me at all? Not even RikudoSennin, with his 'godly powers' could get rid of my Juubi, the eternal testament of my property over this world and over you, pathetic race of mortals… I created you, and I can end you if I desire, YOU ARE ALL MINE BY RIGHT!**_

The inner world shocked.

"Maybe you're right, maybe we can't get rid of the Juubi and of you…" Minato and Kushina looked at the demon in astonishment. "… but that didn't stop us from defeating it the first time!" His eyes showed great determination. "And even if you threaten us again, we will fight you, this whole world, united!"

_**…I admit that your resolution is impressive little demon, but it is all in vain, soon this child's soul shall be crushed by my will. And you know well enough that only he can save himself.**_

"And he will… for he hasRikudo's will…" He took a deep breath and shouted.

* * *

><p>Kurama was getting tired, he couldn't hold on much longer, he prayed to the gods, to Brahmanitself, to Rikudo, to anyone that would listen, to save him from the agonizing experience of death, and the closeness he would feel to Amatsu-Mikaboshi .<p>

Naruto was crying. He was so tired of pretending he would live up to everyone's expectations, to even his own expectations, he was nothing compared to the great Sage, the man was a god in a mortal's body, while he still couldn't do a simple bunshin.

And now, the master of the creature that not even RikudoSennin could kill, was going to claim him.

"Naruto!"

That voice… that was his ancestor's voice!

"Naruto, forgive me, now do I only realize that I..."

"That we!"Quickly added his father's voice.

"…have been pushing too hard, without realizing how much what I said about Rikudo was affecting you,I'm sorry we made you feel that you needed to give up on your dreams!"

He's sobbing stopped, was it possible to fulfill his dreams as well?

_**He never cared for what you thought,for what you feel.**_

"…but what you need to understand is that you can still accomplish your dreams, you can still be who you want to be, and you can defeat MIkaboshi"

Could he really?

_**He lies. If Rikudo Sennin couldn't then why could you?**_

"You've heard many times how powerful Rikudo was, you've heard how he created the moon and the Bijus to stop Mikaboshi's power from resurging!"

_**He admits that you are nothing compared to him.**_

"But Naruto, Rikudo was no different than me, than your father, than your mother, than every strong person you know, he was a man, filled with flaws and fears just like the rest of us!"

He was?

_**What does it matter? In the end he became a god.**_

"It's true that after the Juubi's defeat, his power were nothing short of godly, but before that, he wasn't the strongest, the smartest nor the fastest!"

In the end… a simple man defeated the power of a god?

"What made him so powerful, strong enough to win despite the odds… was his will!"

Naruto's head rose, his eyes widened, a tiny spark of hope began to illuminate the world around him.

"He fought because he refused to give up, he survived because he refused to give up, and in the end, he stood triumphant, for he never gave up!"

Was it possible, to achieve one's dream just by not giving up, to succeed in your goals with nothing but one's will?

_**Of course not.**_

The dark god's voice began to lose its power, now it sounded more like a whisper than an unstoppable force of the universe.

"The moment I met you, I saw in your eyes the same will that drove Rikudo, you suffered many hardships in your life, yet you never gave up, you are standing here right now because you will has carried you this far!"

He… he was right. He suffered the torment of being alone, surrounded only by a village how hated him and wanted him gone, suffered all kinds of insults and punishments, yet he carried on, striving to achieve the village's acceptance, many said he should give up, that continuing was a fool's errand… yet here he was, resisting the will of a dark god, and he was still here.

Maybe… he could… no, he will achieve his dreams, and he will defeat the monster that made so many people suffer for far too long.

He was Naruto Uzumaki damn it! He promised to bring peace!

"And I'll never go back on my word" He said, loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"That's my son" He heard his mother said.

"Atta boy" Said his ancestor.

"You hear me asshole! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, remember it, because I'll be the one to defeat you!" He shouted with a wide grin, his eyes shined with renewed determination.

_**…I applaud you child, not many can resist the will of a god… but it matters little,soon my pet here will tire out, my will shall overwhelm him and both of you shall die.**_

"**I'm… I'm not your pet**" The fox's voice sounded terribly tired and hurt. "**I have a name… and someone of such as yourself shall never have the right to use it**"

_**That human may have given you a mind of your own, but it is the power of the Juubi, MY power, that flows within you, you're a mine, and one day sooner than you think, you'll be a part of me once again.**_

**"N…Never**" Gasped Kurama, Mikaboshi's killer intent was beginning to overwhelm him. He wouldn't allow it no! He would never be one with that… that foul thing again, he'd rather die and disappear for all eternity.

"I won't let you!"

Kurama turned his towards the source of the voice in surprise. It was Naruto who had said that.

"He's not yours! So I won't let you treat him like a toy!" The blonde roared.

The boy was… defending him? After all this time? After everything the boy suffered at the hands of the village because of him?

It made no sense to Kurama, yet… he felt something familiar about the way Naruto's eyes shone with determination. It was… like a distant memory, a forgotten dream.

_**You are naïve child…**_

"Get out" Naruto growled.

_**…if you think that for a moment that my will can be thwarted…**_

"Get out!" He said more fiercely this time.

_**…then you are sadly…**_

"I said, GET OUT!" He roared.

The voice was silenced, the darkness around him disappeared, the storm on his inner world ceasing. Kerosuke sighed in relief, Kushina and Minato rushed towards their son.

"The boy denied Mikaboshi's will with his own" He thought with a proud smirk on his lips "I hope this sends you a message, this boy is the inheritor of Rikudo's will, and just like him… he will succeed"

Kushina and Minato were hugging their only child with all the strength they could muster, who was more than shaken, Mikaboshi's killer intent was definitely not something who would wish on anyone, not even his worst enemy.

"I'm sorry" His mother wept while holding him tightly. "We should have known, I… we're so sorry"

"It's okay mom… I'm all right now" He said with a weak smile.

"No… it's not okay son" His father said, his voice full of self-loathing. "I should have thought of your happiness first, but I placed my duty before everything even when it wasn't yours to carry..."

"You had to dad" Naruto argued. "So I could use the fox's power for good, for the world…"

"To hell with the world!" Her mother all but shouted. "You're our son, our family, and family comes before everything, even the world"

Naruto didn't know how to reply, so he settled for resting in his parents embrace.

"**You**…" Kurama's ragged breath and voice cached his attention. "**…you protected me**"

"Yeah"

"**…Why**?"

"Because… I couldn't let him do something so horrible to anyone… and even though I think you're an asshole 'ttebayo" Naruto beamed a bright smile. "Doesn't mean I want nothing bad to happen to you"

Kurama's eyes widened as he witnessed a kindness he hasn't seen centuries, a kindness that only one person has ever showed him.

"**Thank you**"

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed it, leave reviews please :)<em>


	13. Chapter 13

_Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only OCs belong to me._

* * *

><p>The life of a shinobi was filled with dangers, especially if you were a simple civilian. Hideki knew this all too well, working as an informant for ninjas kept his family fed, but also risked their lives, he didn't have much of a choice either though, after all, what else could a man who had grown poor and alone on the streets do?<p>

Ninjas called them 'the unseen' and it fitted people like him very well. Nobody pays attention to the beggars on the streets, they were everywhere saw everything yet they were never seen, they could hear secret conversations in dark alleys or the middle of the street, most of the time they didn't even need to hide for they weren't believed to be a threat of any kind.

His most frequent 'employer' was the legendary Jiraiya of the Sannin, making him one of his extensive network of spies and informants. A few days ago Hideki had received a note, written on it was a petition for him to find information regarding a certain subject in exchange for being rewarded handsomely.

Once again Hideki had played his role perfectly, hearing a conversation between two men while hiding in plain sight in front of a dumpster, he had acquired the information and now was heading towards the appointed address to meet his employer.

There he stood now, in front the doors of an abandoned warehouse. Making sure there was no one around, he slowly opened the door and enter cautiously. He expected to find Jiraiya or another of his most common employers, but in front of him stood a figure he had never seen before.

In the middle of the large room stood a tall white-c lad man. He wore a white hood that covered his head, and a black mask that obscured his mouth and nose, the only visible features were two piercing chocolate-brown eyes. The rest of his attire was pretty much of the same color of his hood and mask, a large open sleeveless white vest over a dark shirt covered everything from his shoulders to the back of his knees. His shirt wore no sleeves as well, revealing a pair of strong slightly tanned shin-guarded arms that were currently crossed, Hadeki could see a fingerless glove on his right hand, which was resting over his left bicep. On his waist he had many pouches, he bet that they went all around it. The stranger wore tight dark pants, the lower halves of his legs guarded with shins as well, and finally on his feet he wore a simple pair of ninja sandals.

Many ninjas tended to dress in extravagant ways. So much for stealth, he thought. But there something about the stranger that told Hideki he wasn't an ordinary ninja. What really caught his attention was a large bow strapped onto his back, along with a quiver full or arrows. The bow was masterfully crafted, a true work of art, curved carvings of unique design ran through the wood, distinguishing it even more from other common bows.

"You're Hideki?" Asked the man in a calm tone, the stranger just radiated serenity.

"Ugh, yes" Answered hesitantly the informant.

"Good, now let's get down to business" The man didn't seem to be the type to deal with nonsense like false courtesy between ninjas and their informants. Thought to be fair Jiraiya always was polite and promised to protect him should he need it. "First, I want you to know that both you and your family shall remain safe, if by any chance you were discovered to have served as an informant to my organization then we will come to help you in any way we can. Second, you will paid an amount of ten thousand ryos for your services, proven that the information was not made up by you, in which case you shall receive nothing. And third, I am obliged to answer any questions you may have so you know what you're getting into, but my freedom to reveal certain information is limited. Now, are there any questions before this transaction is made?" This guy _clearly _had a no nonsense policy.

"Who are you?" Hideki asked after a couple of seconds.

"My name's Shashu" Archer. A fitting name considering the weapon on his back.

"Who do you work for?"

"I work for the Nightingale"

The Nightingale… even those who were mere informants for ninja had heard that name. Some thought it was myth, others that it was just some stupid conspiracy theory. The Nightingale was said to be a shinobi of skill to that of a Kage. It was mostly rumors, but it was said that he or she commanded a village hidden from the rest of the world, that the Nightingale has been waging a war against an enemy that no ninja has ever encountered before, and that war has been fought for centuries, even before the great Clan Wars.

That was what made it sound so farfetched. A Hidden Village hidden from other Hidden Villages and that it predated all of them combined? A war that has been kept secret from the ninjas, the very people who kept their conflicts a secret from the rest of the world?

One had a hard time in believing something like that.

"You're shitting me" Was Hideki's response.

"Believe what you will it matters little to me, I just want the information"

Hideki considered it for a moment, in front of him stood a man that claimed to work for a person who was said to have fooled ninjas for generations, if he was telling the truth then what about their enemies? Was it really safe to get involved in all this?

But still… ten thousand ryos was a lot, and he needed to bring bread to the table, besides, he was promised protection, something that the ninja in front of him didn't try to offer with false concern for him and his family, he spoke as if the protection would be given whether he helped or not.

"All right" Hideki settled. "From what I heard, someone is supplying some rich guy who has his own private army with high quality weapons, and I don't mean good steel swords or things like that, I'm talking about repetitive crossbows, explosives, and stationary shuriken launchers"

"Do you know where?" Asked the bowman.

"In the Land of Waves"

"Wave?" Said Shashu, the surprise in his voice evident. "That means someone is supplying Gato, but why him, why there?"

"Heard something about him finding some kind of ruins, and someone is making him excavate and protect them, that's all I've heard"

"Ruins…" The tone of his voice indicated that he knew what those ruins might be. "…I see then" Reaching into one of his pouches, he pulled a thick roll of money, and handed it to the informant. "Here's your pay, I appreciate your help this information is most crucial" The ninja did not move a bit after that, he just stood there in silence. Hideki quickly realized Shashu was waiting for him to leave.

"Um, all right, thank YOU for the money" With that, Hideki turned around left, sound of the door closing echoing all around the warehouse.

Shashu released a heavy sigh. "Did you get all that?" He asked, seemingly to no one.

"I did" With cat-like grace a figure fell from the roof. It was a woman, an incredibly beautiful woman with pearly eyes. "Tengu ruins…" Tsukimai said and with a sigh she shook her head. "…this is not good"

"Something told me that this information was bigger than I initially believed. Again, forgive me for delaying your meeting with Kerosuke-sama, but I felt that it was for the best that you were here in case the situation in Wave were more dire than we first thought"

"You followed your instincts well" Commended him the Byakugan progenitor. "And it seems indeed that my meeting with Kerosuke shall have to wait, this requires that I take action personally"

"What are your orders Grand Master?" Asked the archer.

"We will need to send someone to inform Kerosuke of the current situation… I'll send a message to Kyoshi, Ken and Ryu, they're ideal to show them the truth"

"'Them'" Repeated Shashu with narrowed eyes. "You mean… the Hokage too?"

"I have no doubt that Kerosuke has already told him about what happened long ago, we'll need allies in the coming battles and right now Konoha is our best if not only choice" Explained the leader of their order. "Besides, by now Kerosuke must have learned what happened with his clan and I want Ryu to ease his pain… even if we barely managed to save some of them" Her eyes fell to the ground in shame.

"You did all you could Grand Master" Said the archer, trying to reassure her old and wise leader.

"…Yet it never seems to be enough" With closed eyes, she shook her head. The Uzumakis and the Namikazes too… two times she had failed her greatest allies and friends, two more burdens weighting heavily on her conscience. Sighing, she opened her pearly eyes and once more turned her gaze towards her ninja. "There is someone on Nami too, a missing-nin you know very well, I want you to convince him to join us"

"Zabuza?" Exclaimed Sashu in surprise. "He's not who he once was, he's a broken man… I'll try to get him to join the Brotherhood but I can't promise you he'll accept"

"It is all I can ask" Them, she proceeded to place her right thumb right in the entrance of her mouth, with a quick bite, a superficial injury was made, causing blood to be spilled. Quickly, her hand slammed into the ground, a web of sealing arrays appeared, followed by a 'poof' of smoke. The smoke cleared, revealing a small eagle.

"What do you wish of me Tsukimai-sama?" Bowed slightly the eagle in respect.

"I have message for you to deliver…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Konoha. Naruto looked with at the wooden construction his ancestor made his clones build. His head tilted in confusion, clearly not seeing the point of purpose of such building. The dojo was not too big nor too small it was of the perfect size, a pool of water surrounded by large rocks stood next to it, a great cherry blossoms tree delivered a refreshing shadow for most of the pool.<p>

"Why build a dojo?" He asked the ancient red haired demon, who was currently disguised under a Henge, next to him. Sasuke made 'hmph' while Sakura sighed, what a stupid question they thought. Kakashi just stood there, reading his beloved book.

"A dojo is a place of mental, physical, and spiritual training, a place where one can learn how to harness the strength of the body, the power of mind, and the will of the spirit" Explained the demon.

"Can't you do that anywhere else?"

"True, but it can take you many years to find the right place where you can grow and hone your skills. So instead, you can build a place where you placed your sweat and heart on it, and you shall see that it is a good place to master your craft" Said Kerosuke in a sagely tone. Closing his eyes, he brought he palms together, feeling the nature around him move in a calm and steady manner, the breeze carrying the sweet smell of the cherry blossoms.

"One more question"

"Yes child?"

"Why doesn't it have a door?"

His eyes snapped open, to saw that it, in fact, did not possess a door of any kind. His head snapped in the direction where the clones that had carried out the construction were now.

"You idiots!" He insulted them… which was kind of insulting himself. "Why didn't you build a door 'ttebaki?!"

"It was last thing on the list, and we were getting hungry" Answered one of his clones. The rest of the clones mumbled and nodded in agreement.

"So you just decided to leave it half-finished?" Kerosuke couldn't believe it.

"Technically it's not half finished, I'm pretty sure it's just a tenth of the whole…" The clone couldn't continue, as all of them exploded.

Team 7, whose eyes were so wide they were about to fall off, slowly turned their gazes too see the red haired man holding his hand in a handsign.

"Remember this well children, never trust yourself to do tribal things"

"Riiiight" Said Naruto while giving the demon a strange look. "So, what are you gonna teach us today?"

"Aha!" Kerosuke exclaimed with a large smile. "Listen well children, for today you'll learn a technique like no other!"

"Is it going to be like the other 'great' technique you taught us?" Deadpanned Sakura.

_"Now, do the hand signs I showed you and clap your hands"_

_They did, and suddenly, their hairs grew to impossible large lengths completely covering their entire figures. Kerosuke began laughing hysterically._

_"I'm sorry!" He gasped for air between the fits of laughter. "I couldn't resist!" _

"I already apologized for that" Said the demon in an irritated tone, but then his smile returned "I'll teach the powerful technique… of transformation!"

The young shinobi just stared at the disguised demon. Kakashi peered from over his book, looking at him in confusion.

"But, Kerosuke-sama" Protested Sakura. "We already know Henge"

"Henge, pfft" Snorted the demon. "This technique is beyond the level of that simple illusion, this technique allows you to actually physically change the form, shape and size your person, and it's called Shin Henge (True Transformation)"

"Really that's awesome!" Beamed Naruto, a professional pranker like himself could see the limitless possibilities of actually transforming into something else. Sakura looked impressed at the notion of such skill, Kakashi was intrigued, was this what Kerosuke has been doing the whole time?

Sasuke however, looked less than exited.

"How is that of any use?" Said the Uchiha while frowning. "If we can already hide through an illusion then why bother with a physical transformation, besides, wouldn't a physical transformation be more difficult to maintain"

"You're wrong in one point and right on the other. While maintaining such a transformation is, in fact, more difficult and more chakra costing, there are several key advantages that shall surely help you in your missions" He placed his hand on his chin, trying to come up with an example. "Let's say, you are to infiltrate a castle and the main target is located at the top, what do you do?"

"We walked over the walls" The three genin deadpanned.

"Ah, but what if the walls have seals placed on them that stops you from using chakra to walk over them, or if the enemy has really good sensors that will feel your chakra the moment you get too close. Why take those risk if you can, say…" He grinned as he closed the distance between his hands and formed a ram sign. "…fly?"

In poof of smoke, his entire figure was covered, when it dissipated, he wasn't there anymore, instead, stood a rather large bald eagle.

"You will find that the only limit this technique possesses is your own imagination" Spoke the eagle in with Kerosuke's voice, it spread its wings and flapped, separating from the ground, gaining altitude and finally flying over them four ninjas.

The shinobis just observed in astonishment, mouths hanging open. Kakashi couldn't hold his curiosity, he needed to check out if it was real or not. Lifting his headband, he activated his sharingan, looking at the eagle he saw with awe that there was no genjutsu.

"_Incredible_" He thought "_An actual physical transformation_"

"My turn, my turn!" Exclaimed Naruto. Quickly, he tried to repeat his ancestors technique, a smoke explosion covered his entire fore, only to later reveal that he had feathers sticking out of his hair. "Eh, that's not it, isn't it?"

"Hmph" Sasuke shook his head, this would be no trouble. He did the technique, only to see that he now had wings instead of arms, but that was it.

Sakura just looked at the state of her teammates, it was a strange sight indeed. She sighed, thinking it would be better for her sanity to expect such strangeness from now on. "Guess it's my turn" She said meekly. Her entire form was covered in smoke, when the cloud was cleared, a small white-winged crossbill was revealed. "Eek!" She squealed. "I did it!"

"Good child" Smiled the still bird Kerosuke. "Now, to fly, you must flap your wings at the same time in a fluid motion, but remember, those alone won't help you. You must use the wind"

The bird-Sakura did so, flapping slowly at first, but with more altitude she gained the harder she flapped, with just a few seconds she was more than two meters away from the floor. "This is so awesome!"

Suddenly, the transformation ended, and Sakura fell face-flat to the ground. "…Ouch"

"I _did_ tell you it was difficult to maintain the transformation" Reminded her Kerosuke. He sighed and looked at a now eagle Kakashi, who was currently enjoying the benefits of an eagle eye with his beloved Icha-Icha. "There is a long way ahead of us"

"Yup"


	14. Rewrite

sorry guys, but'll be going threw a lot of rewrite, i want to stay with the canon as much as possible and the recent manga just blew away most of the things i had in mind, maybe i'll start when the manga's finally over. i'll try to make better chapters, situations and more solid characters.

sorry again, see ya.


End file.
